Dreams
by Marty21
Summary: Finished As Legolas turns 1000, he falls into a deep slumber that none around seem to be able to arouse him from, but things take a turn for the worse as reality and his dreams merge together.
1. Unsure beginnings

***I disclaim the places and people that have not originally been created on my part for the flow of my story. I think you all know who and what belongs to Tolkien.***  
  
"Have any of you seen your dear brother?" Thranduil asked, obviously flustered by the sudden disappearance of his youngest son, and although it was sudden, it was also certainly expected. In celebration of his son's conception day, Thranduil had arranged quite a massive celebration, which he his son was pleased with. The unfortunate matter, as everything good did have its bad side, was the officialness of such a matter, whether party or not he was a prince and accordingly had to present himself as such. One would assume by Legolas' reaction to being told he had to dress in his royal attire that it were made of twine and disease infested rags.  
  
"Ada, you know as well as I that he will appear sooner or later, even little Greenleaf knows better than to vanish completely for such an event. He fears your wrath more than he ever could fear being perceived as pampered prince." The King looked down at his daughter who sat before the fire with a book in her hand, barely raising her eyes to address her father. Always like her mother, he thought, always knowing the proper, comforting words to utter, with barely exerting an effort to form them. Perhaps he would be better off having her attend the diplomatic councils, rather than his eldest, Prince Kaimelar.  
  
"If I could only understand where such a child came from." Thranduil sighed, shaking his head. Not very many elves would consider the opportunities that Legolas had been handed to him by his stature in birth a curse, but nonetheless, when Legolas looked in the mirror he had always preferred to see the normal rather than the royal. If it were only so easy, Thranduil thought, to escape who you were by merely a thought, but it is not, nor should it be. Sildulin had assured him that one day Legolas would grow into his title, someday he would appreciate who he was, rather than view it as some punishment delineated to him at birth; Thranduil wondered when that one day would arrive, tonight would be convenient.  
  
***  
  
Legolas sat high above the ground in a tall tree not to far from the palace walls, wondering when his siblings would come and find him. He was not making it too difficult, it was the same tree had hidden in from his youthful days; he wanted to be found, but he also wanted to make everyone aware he just wanted some space, some air to breathe. Since he was born he had always dreamt of the day when he would be as old as his brother and sister, able to keep up with them and do all they were allowed. Though he would never be as old, he was finally reaching his coming of age, he was going to be an adult; no longer could he blame his behave on the whims of childhood, his childhood ended today. But did it really, he wondered, how could someone just say that when you turn one thousand you magically changed. Yes, it was a nice round figure, but when he awoke this morning it felt no different than the day before, well if you didn't count the weight of dread that had hindered his every movement that day, pressed all the air from his lungs.  
  
That was why he had left, that's why he was in the tree that held so many memories of foolish antics of an elfling who seemed no more him, than the elf that people projected onto him. Why did any of this matter, he thought, allowing himself to indulge on his own self-pity, why did anyone care who he was and that he was born today? Why were his kinsmen coming today from their far off realms; to gawk at him as he wore his stupid crown and sat with his father at the head of some stupid long table? At least he would have the twins, and Arwen; at least not everyone would be dull and boring and proper.  
  
"Planning on spending any of this day with your family?" A voice called from below him; Legolas' eyes shot down, surprised by the voice he heard, had not expected it.  
  
"Maybe part of it," Legolas retorted, slumping once again against the trunk of the tree, aware that the owner of the voice was now climbing the tree to be on level with the young reluctant prince.  
  
"Oh, to be so gracious as the prince," the elf mocked, settling himself on the branch above Legolas, sprawled out on his stomach gazing down. No matter how old Tulcahrve grew to be, there would always be that whimsical, carefree side of him that Legolas admired. Perhaps he should look to him as an example of someone breaking the rules of age forced upon him, then again, the whole world would not be judging his every movement, hang onto his every word (maybe he was being slightly melodramatic, but Legolas allowed it, it was his conception day, he was allowed to wallow if he so chose to do so).  
  
"Is that the reason you came here, to tease me?" Legolas asked, part of his sour mood leaking into the tone of his voice; had he been his regular self he may have regretted speaking to his friend in such a snide manner, but not even Tulcah could muster the energy for decency in Legolas.  
  
"Well, to tease the haughty little prince you've morphed into." Tulcahrve took a breath, watching Legolas, who remained motionless staring off into the distance, seemed not to have heard his friend's words. Obviously then, words were the wrong way to go about this, action was going to be required. Without hesitation for his own safety or that of his mate, he jumped from his own branch down the one that Legolas lounged on, startling Legolas to a degree of disappointment from Tulcah, who expected at least a shriek or something of that nature. But Legolas merely gave an annoyed look at the being who bothered the equilibrium state he had attained.  
  
"Who sent you here, Kai, Sil, my father? Whoever it was, please inform them and anyone else in the general vicinity, that I am fine and will be back in due time. Tell them not to worry, that I didn't run away, that I merely basking in the glory that is this morning," Legolas finished. Tulcahrve stared at him, then theatrically raised an eyebrow as he stared around at the not so greenery, the trees covered with the remnants of an old snow, looked murky in the cloud filtered sun.  
  
"Glory?" was all he said, tired of standing chose to remain seated as he realized how pointless it was to remain erect when it obviously served no purpose.  
  
"Glory for one elf is apparently disdainful to another." This was the breaking point, the elder elf had quite enough from the snobbery that was being emitted from the babe of an elf before him.  
  
"What is disdainful to this elf is your behavior, and if you roll your eyes, or give a patronizing sigh once more I will more than contemplate throwing you from this tree, rather I will carry out that action. And no, do not say it, I do not care that you are the Prince, and I think the King would commend me for speaking so plainly to you. You are acting like the spoiled little brat that you have so prided yourself on not being. I do not understand what has gotten into, but you have been rude, and nasty and a general displeasure to be around since your adar mentioned this party," Tulcahrve took a breath, but Legolas dared not speak a word, never before had his friend spoken to him so harshly, so seriously, had he really been in such an awful mood to deserve this?  
  
But Tulcahrve could not keep up his anger for too long, he had known Legolas too long, watched him grow, and he knew the Legolas he was acting like at presence was not the actual Legolas that had been around for the past millennia. "Don't think what you are going through is new, do not think so highly of yourself. Every creature, elf or not, faces a moment when the world shifts, they shift and suddenly the core of it all crumbles away and is carried weightlessly by an unfelt wind. Think yourself lucky that you are an elf and have all the time in the world to rediscover all that you think you have lost. This truly is a gift dear prince," Tulcahrve prepared himself to take his leave, but couldn't desert his friend without adding the last bit that always seemed to bother himself, "Your brother minds not being a prince, nor would I if I found myself in either of your shoes, so suck it up and move along, you could have been born with one eye, and three legs. I'll see you at your party."  
  
Before Legolas could add any defense, or thought on anything his friend had said, Tulcah disappeared amongst the foliage; Legolas listened as his footsteps disappeared. Well it was no use sitting now, a general sense of restlessness seized him and he stood and paced atop his branch, not quite ready to go home and admit defeat. Defeat? Acceptance was perhaps a better word, but he hadn't accepted, and accepted what? And when did Tulcah start making sense, sounding logical? That was peculiar. It looked like it would begin to snow again soon, that would be nice; cover the ground with a fresh white layer, fix up the decaying bits left from a few weeks prior. Perk up, he told himself, you are prince and company is arriving, perhaps Tulcah was right. He glanced at the sky once more and noticed the first snowflake fall, flew right before his face landing on the ground, melding into Earth below. It was time to go in.  
  
***It's a beginning a bit slow, but hopefully things should pick up. Hope you all have a happy holidays! Enjoy!*** 


	2. Stars above

***For disclaimer please look to page one, thanks!***  
  
Legolas walked through the palace doors as quiet as he could, not wanting any unnecessary attention drawn to him. So far so good, things were seemingly calm, he assumed with preparations for tonight everyone would be bustling around, but the halls seemed emptier than they ever had been before.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little acorn himself. So kind of you to grace us with your presence, Prince Legolas." There were only two people in this whole world he knew that could speak so unified, and those two people were the twins, Legolas quickly spun around to greet them.  
  
"I was wondering when you would finally get here!" Legolas exclaimed, embracing the two of them at once, feeling more childlike than he had for quite sometime.  
  
"It seems you great us in a kinder fashion than you do your own family," Elladan said, knowing pretty well Legolas would not play at such the attitude he had with those of his family. His assumption was correct as Legolas looked down kicking at the ground as the three of them shuffled along to his quarters.  
  
"Sil tell you? Does she seem upset? She knows I'm not angry with her right, I'm not angry with anyone, I appreciate what they are doing, I really do, and I will admit to acting, well my behavior has been abominable recently, but, well, I don't know what has gotten into me. I just cannot seem to pull myself above what seems to be my newfound fickle temperament." Everything he said was, sadly, true; he did not seem to be able to muster the energy it took to be grateful for all he had, the brighter side of his personality seemed to be on vacation somewhere far away, allowing him to drown in a pool of his own pity and doubt, with a slight mingling of anger. He could not pinpoint when the change had occurred, he blamed it on the announcement his father made about his party, but he knew that it was before then the change had begun (besides the announcement was of no surprise to him.) All he knew now was when he looked into his mirror it was a different person looking back, those blue eyes that gazed at him were of another person's belonging, they were not his own.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Las. It happens to the best of us, Dan was a pain when we turned, well I don't remember at what age it was, but he was awful to be around. And to think people might mistake him for me and think that I was the grumpy gills moping about." Elrohir was unable to go on as a pillow hit him at full impact in the head, rather than retort with throwing the pillow back, Elrohir rather put on the face of being deeply hurt and added, "I do not believe he will ever be the sweet, good natured elf we had all grown to love."  
  
Elladan merely sank in his chair, ignoring his twin, "Sil isn't upset, besides she has Arwen to keep her company now, she's just concerned, we've known you as nothing but the open little ball of energy you were in your youth, but everyone must grow up at some point I do think, though Ro would have you believe differently since he still retains the intellect of an elfling barely out of its first year, and that being an insult to all elflings of that age." Now it was Elladan's turn to be hit by a projectile pillow. Legolas sprawled out on his bed, feeling much better, his spirit lightening up a bit, perhaps he was taking this all a bit seriously; being around the twins, who were a few centuries older, proved to be an enlightening experience. In a few days this too would pass, as all things eventually did.  
  
***  
The clouds of that earlier afternoon had cleared by nightfall, providing for a clear view of the stars high above. Legolas found himself gazing up, enthralled by the ethereal glow that reached his eye; so far away were they, but closer than many things that were all around. Beside him, his father gently nudged him, begging his attention back to the procession, his brother was about to give a speech on the younger one's behalf; making them all a little nervous. However, Sil had rehearsed the words with him and assured them all he was well versed in what he was to speak and there was little to worry about, but it was that little which did in fact worry them.  
  
"Please promise me you will not poke fun at your brother if he stumbles a little up there, he does this for you," Thranduil asked of his son, who shrugged, there were many other things that he could make fun of Kaimelar for, he supposed he could forgo this one. Perhaps the twins would be permitted to make jokes about it, that thought swiftly was negated as Legolas witnessed the two of them vowing something before the stern eyes of their father, Lord Elrond. And there beside him, giving Legolas a supportive smile was the kind face of his long time friend, Arwen; Legolas nodded back to here, then once again looked to Elrond and the twins. When Elrond seemed satisfied that their promise was genuine he once again turned his attention to the eldest of the King's children.  
  
Once drawing everyone's attention to him, Kaimelar began, smiling first at his little brother, " What can one say about Legolas?" it was a shaky start, but getting out those first words were always such a battle, and Kaimelar for now came out victorious, he continued, "Well, there are many things that can be said for my little brother, the Prince. Um, for one thing, he is," at this he paused a moment and looked to Sil. How could he be so dumb as to forget what things he was to say about his brother; but Sil had not missed a beat and subtly mouthed the word for him. "He is a generous giving young elf."  
  
At this point Legolas began to drift once more, although he was certain all that Kaimelar said was gracious and kind. For some reason the stars sang to him more this night than any other, his eyes could not be torn from them, they, above him, seemed to dance. One particularly bright star caught his eye and he began to follow it as it darted through the sky, first this way than that; it began to make him dizzy but for as much as he wanted to pull his eyes from it he could not.  
  
Beside him, his father once again gave him a gentle nudge, noticing his son's nodding off; the King got no visible response. "Legolas, do please show your brother more respect," he whispered harshly, "he worked very hard to write this, it is the least you could do." Still Legolas gave no response of his father's presence.  
  
Off in the distance he heard someone call his name: it was the voice of a child. Legolas turned his head and peered out to the edge of the wood and there in the distance stood a golden haired little elf, calling his name. The stars had dimmed in the sky, which was now turning a shade of pale blue. When had it become morning? Legolas wondered, looking around and noticing the party was gone, had he fallen asleep during it? His father would have his head, but for now, Legolas worried little, preferring to get up and follow the young child who had dashed into the woods, calling for Legolas to follow.  
  
By now, more than just Thranduil was looking concernedly at the young prince, he seemed to be swaying in his chair; Elrond to glanced over and noticed something was amiss. But the party came to an end as Legolas rose from his chair, took a few steps forward and then collapsed to the floor like a rag doll. Like a magnet, the sight drew the attention of all those who were there; a heavy silence fell upon the floor. Forgetting all sense of decorum, Thranduil scooped his young child in his arms and rushed him from the sight of the party into the palace doors, Elrond quickly following behind, leaving their children to take care of the guests.  
  
There was a buzz of murmuring amongst the elves, as they voiced their concern amongst themselves. Arwen and the twins ran up to Legolas' siblings.  
  
"How should we handle this, let the party continue or ask them to leave?" Elladan asked, as the five huddled. Without conversing with the rest, Kaimelar took leave of their little council, and turned to address the elves left.  
  
"The house of Thranduil would like to thank you all for attending the festivities, and hope that you all enjoyed yourself. Unfortunately due to circumstance that have arisen we must ask you to take premature leave and do know that we assure that once we have word of Prince Legolas' condition you will be informed. Good night to you all."  
  
The elves began to filter out slowly, the group remaining, watching them all leave, the energy draining from the floor.  
  
"He will be fine," Arwen said, not aware that she had spoken the words aloud. The rest merely nodded.  
  
***That's it for now, again, have a happy safe holidays, thanks for reading and reviewing*** 


	3. Treetops

***The disclaimer is at the beginning if it really means that much to you***  
  
He had been chasing the young elf for quite sometime and had by this point, loss the young one's trail, in fact he was completely loss; none of the woods surrounding him felt familiar. Once stopped, he scanned the landscape; though it was unfamiliar it was beautiful, there was something of home in the warmth that the trees provided for him, something sweet in the blue sky hanging above. The elf child left his mind as he continued to gaze about him, the breeze was light, like none he had ever felt, it was perfect, it was a place of his dreams; and though he did not know where he was, he did not care, the world outside no longer mattered. And slowly the memory of his family and friends and his home fizzled away till he was left with only what he saw in the moment he was in. Never had such a calm resided so deeply within him, it was as if he was been refreshed by a cold glass of water after months of drifting in dry, cavernous lands of Mordor.  
  
***  
  
"How does he fair, Elrond," the King asked as he paced about Legolas' chambers, the sight of his son's stoic form causing him great anxiety. There for a moment he had thought his son was merely playing with him, pretending not to hear as his brother spoke; for a moment he was angry, but then it all dissolved as his son fell to the ground. He tried not to feel guilt for the anger he felt, for it was well deserved, but it was there, a father's guilt was always there. And what if, he wondered, what if he never awoke again, would his youngest last memory of him be that moment of aggravation?  
  
"I do not know Thranduil," Elrond answered, after a moment, slightly discouraged by his lack of inability to discover the malady. He at first thought optimistically, that Legolas was unnaturally tired and fell asleep, with closed eyes, but Elrond was incapable of arousing him from his slumber, not so much as a twitch. If it had been some poison or other such kind of drug, Elrond was assured he would have been able to discover some trace of it, but in all his long hours there was nothing. Nothing, that word caused him such quandary, how could there be nothing when obviously something was wrong.  
  
He watched as Thranduil stopped pacing and gazed out the window, at the same stars that Legolas had looked to just hours before, though Thranduil's stars remained stationary. Elrond walked to him and placed a hand on his friend's tense shoulder, the least he could offer when there was nothing else, a simple gesture. "He will live."  
  
Thranduil turned, "I have heard that before." Though circumstances were greatly differed the thought of staring at his slumbering wife came to mind. They were told she would survive, she was strong, and he waited by her side for a week, patiently awaiting for her to open her eyes. He sat holding her hand, through the night, through the day, until finally at the end of the seventh days her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him; he believed at that moment all he had hoped for was going to be true.  
  
"This is different," Elrond stressed, for it was; a different time, a different malady, a different person.  
  
"He was so small when she passed on, I had cradled him in my arms. I am certain he does not remember her, though he understands who she is, which is more than he was capable of in his youth, I can see in his eyes that he does not remember. What I would give to bequeath my memories to him, just a few moments for him to have."  
  
"Trust me, children have a way of remembering, even when we do not."  
  
***  
  
"Do you remember the time when you were supposed to be watching him and you allowed him to stumble down that hill," Sildulin began, but Elladan quickly interrupted.  
  
"Stumble, he let the poor child practically throw himself down that hill." Elrohir shot him a glance, just like his brother to over exaggerate a story, to which there was very little story where he was concerned, now if anything serious had befallen Legolas, then yes, one might argue a story existed, but a child must suffer a broken arm once or twice in their life; it's just the way things worked (at least according to him).  
  
"If he wanted to throw himself what was I to do to stop him; he always had a mind of his own and enough tenacity to do what he willed." Granted at the time, as Elrohir thought back on it in retrospect, perhaps it wasn't the most responsible thing he had done, but he wasn't about to back down now.  
  
"What were you to do? You were nearly double his size at that time, there is plenty you could have done to stop him." Sildulin responded with a laugh, the idea of Elrohir ever having elflings of his own danced as a thought through her mind; it was funny, scary, but somewhat endearing. Elrohir merely shrugged, no use in crying over the past; one broken arm no harm done.  
  
"Well, whether or not I really played any part in the hill incident is to be debated, but what cannot be debated is the time that Kaimelar stuck his brother in the tree, for a night nonetheless." Elrohir added, quick to focus the attention on someone else, and why not so easy a target as his dear friend Kaimelar.  
  
"He wanted to go up there?" Kaimelar spoke with a sheepish look in his face as he tried to shrug away the memory; but as bad as he felt for what he had done there was something still quite humorous about the whole thing.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kai lost?" Legolas asked, giving an unsure glance up at his older brother who held a firm grip to his hand to make sure he did not stray off.  
  
"Legolas, you doubt me?" The prince allowed an expression of mock hurt play upon his face. But no sooner had the thought popped into the little one's head, then it popped out, as he glanced around the forest: the trees were pretty. He felt very little when he stood near them, in fact he felt sort of little walking beside his brother. He scrunched his left hand, unheld by his brother; it was sticky, what had he done today to make it sticky. He ran in the house, and then he, well, he ran some more; and ada picked him up. That was fun, he liked it when his ada flew him above his head like a bird.  
  
"Kai, we go home?" Legolas asked, whining, keen now one seeing his father, now that the memory had entered his mind.  
  
"First, we must go find the special tree." Legolas pursed his lips, unsure of what his brother was telling him, something seemed fishy to him. All the trees seemed to be laughing at him right then, what was so funny, he wondered.  
  
"What special?"  
  
"The tree is special." Not understanding what his little brother was asking, much to the annoyance of that very brother.  
  
"No, why special?" Legolas corrected, beginning to fidget as he walked. Although he wished to hear his brother's answer (something about the view) Legolas finally remembered why his hand was sticky: he had stolen some jam from the pantry, that's why he was running too. He had wandered away from his sister, and went to the pantry and stole to jam, stuck his hand in it to eat, and was chased away by one of the cooks. He dropped the jar and made a huge mess on the floor, but he was too busy running from the scene of the crime to really size up how large of a mess it was, till he ran into his father.  
  
"Legolas?" Kaimelar asked, trying to refocus his brother who he had noticed had drifted away to his little world in the middle of his explanation.  
  
"We have jam and bread when go home?" Legolas asked, reliving the experience of tasting the jam in his mouth.  
  
"I suppose," Kaimelar replied, unsure of why Legolas had asked, but so was the mystery of his little brother. He knelt down next to his brother, "We're here Las, look."  
  
Legolas craned up his neck, and caught sight of the largest tree he had ever seen ever, it went way up into the sky. Maybe if they went to the top they could catch a star, Legolas wanted one really bad; when he caught one he would put it in his box with all the other trinkets he had found, and every night would sing it a song to help it go to sleep. He had it all planned out. But Legolas was not very capable yet when it came to climbing trees, especially one of that stature; he climbed the baby ones, cause ada told him he was too little to yet go on big ones. Besides, after such a long walk Legolas' legs had grown tired. Though he would refuse to admit it, because he was a big elf now, perhaps a little nap would be nice.  
  
"Want to go to the top?" Kaimelar asked. Legolas shook his head instantly, much to the disappointment of his brother. "Why not?" The elder prince was confused by the younger prince's sudden meek behavior, Legolas was always up to mischief and braving the dangers the palace and surrounding lands offered; that was half the fun of his little brother, seeing how much trouble the little bundle of energy could create.  
  
"Leg'lass no climb, high tree, little Leg'lass."  
  
"I will carry you up." A little piece of his golden blonde hair was promptly put into the younger one's mouth as he thought over the proposition, nothing helped him think more than munching on his own hair.  
  
"Kay." Legolas replied, trustingly, holding out his arms to be picked up by his brother. The ascension to the top of the tree was easy enough, his brother's slight weight hardly being a burden. But once they reached the top, Kaimelar found it difficult to leave; his brother looked up into the sky with innocence only a child could possess. He felt badly about leaving him up here alone, whether or not Elrohir said it was funny or not; this was his baby brother; and besides his father would murder him if anything happened to the little squirt; even is nothing happened the very fact that he did it.  
  
"Las, can I leave you here for a moment alone, I forgot something on the ground?" Legolas nodded paying no heed to the words, he was too enthralled with the sight that the tree provided for him. Kaimelar quickly climbed down, he would leave his brother up there for a second and then come right back up and then he went through with the poorly thought out prank. It certainly did seem like a funny trick in thought than actual action. Once Kaimelar reached the bottom, he leaned his back against the tree's trunk, to rest a moment.  
  
"Prince Kaimelar." A voice rang out, a distinctly familiar voice, a voice that brought dread to the prince. He turned around and quickly approaching him was Verya, captain of the Mirkwood warriors. Things just took a horrible turn, Kaimelar in traditional fashion panicked as to what he should do.  
  
"Captain Verya, what brings you out here?" Kaimelar asked, trying to calm himself as the captain eyed him suspiciously, but nevertheless letting the strange behavior go, assuming it the quirk of Kai to be nervous whenever he was around.  
  
"I heard that you had come out this way with Prince Legolas, I figured to check up on you, never sure what might be roaming these woods." Verya replied, giving a quick look around, with Legolas nowhere in sight or sound.  
  
"Who led you to believe we were both out here, for only I am here, as you can quite plainly see." No one knew besides he and the twins what they were up to, but he wouldn't put it pass them to rat him out, and to one of his father's dearest and longest friends, and leader of the troops.  
  
"I was speaking with young master Elrohir, but I do not put it pass him to worry me with no reason, such is the way of that one." Verya gave one more quick look around, then conceded to the fact that Elrohir was just having some fun with him. "Come now Prince Kaimelar, I might as well drag you back in now, dinner will be served soon and it best not have the King now you were out here alone, with dusk arriving so soon." Kaimelar's eyes shot open, suddenly he felt as though his air passage had been closed off; he couldn't leave Legolas alone up there, who knows what could happen to him; but the words seemed unable to leave his mouth as he watched in horror the tree grow smaller as he allowed Verya to lead him away.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Oh the lecture adar gave you, I felt sort of sorry for you, especially since Legolas returned to us as though nothing had happened," Sildulin sighed, smiling at the memory.  
  
"What do you mean? I would have cried at so young an age if left alone in a tree so large," Arwen piped in from her spot on the floor at the foot of Elrohir's chair.  
  
"No, finally when Legolas did not show for dinner, adar sent the whole kingdom in search for him, but none thought to look up on that tree, for how could such a small elf make it so high up. I went to bed that night with the guilt eating away at me, all the while your brother's were incredulous at the fact I left him up there alone and implored me to tell the truth."  
  
"Well, why wouldn't they?" Arwen asked, giving her brother's a look.  
  
"We did not put him up there, Kai had to learn to be brave," Elladan defended.  
  
"Well put Dan." Elrohir supported, Kaimelar let it go and continued.  
  
"The next morning ada was distraught and I knew I had to tell him so at the breakfast table I just blurted it out, he nearly spit what he was eating across the table. I never saw him look so angry and so relieved at the same time. Well, I was sent to my room, and I heard no news for quite some time. But later that day, after I had been dealt several long lectures, I was told Las was fine and he came to my room that night, at his own request." Kaimelar smiled at the image of the little prince sitting upon his bed with a huge grin on his face, having the most splendid of adventures the night before, "He told me he hardly missed me, there was so much to look at. He fell asleep gazing at the stars, and woke up to a squirrel asking him to play. He told me that they had become quick friends, and then Verya came up and took him down. And that was it. But he thanked me for showing him such a special tree. He goes up there often now, though I'm certain it does not seem so large to him anymore."  
  
After sharing a moment of enjoyment, the group became silent again, so many stories were yet to be told, so many stories were yet to be had, and none of them were certain what those stories would be like if Legolas was not there. Though the all affirmed the thought in their head, that he was going to be fine. But still.  
  
***  
  
He sat for a moment on the ground, it will still moist from the morning dew, it was cleansing to him. Never before had he seen such beauty, never before did he believe such beauty could exist; but there he was surrounded by it, but he was not quite sure how he got there, and where there was. Distant memories like a fog graced the shallow most part of his mind, but he could not register those images, those feelings; it was like a far off star, beautiful but unattainable. Something about the stars jolted him, why was that important; he did not like the feeling of confusion, it made the blue sky gray, so he forgot it and remained in the present.  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
Legolas turned, and into his sight came that of a beautiful elf woman; he was sure he had seen her before; he had seen her in his dreams he thought. She smiled, as he studied her intently but not invadingly. His lips pursed up, something he had not done since he was many years younger.  
  
"I do not believe I am lost, for I have nowhere to be," he answered. Whether or not he was lost seemed a redundant point to him now. She approached, he welcomed her. She had light golden hair, a shade like his own; it made him comfortable that she had his hair. When she drew near she held out her hand.  
  
"Since you say you have nowhere to be, I think I ought to show you where you could go." Though the words floated away above him, as though some wind had caught them and stole them away from his ears, her hand was enough, he reached out his own and let her guide him away further into the forest. He felt light as a falling leaf, with no pressure in the world to bother him.  
  
***Another chapter, I hope you enjoy, and to you who reviewed, I very much appreciate it, and hope that you liked this chapter as well. I'll update soon!!*** 


	4. Monochrome memories

***Disclaimer: The work entitled LOTR is not mine, there it is, the truth.***  
  
After walking for what could have been an eternity or a minute, the golden haired elf woman who was leading him stopped, standing still and silent. They had entered a grassy clearing, and though Legolas was sure that they had just been in the dwelling of trees a moment ago, he could not catch the sight of one at all. For miles and miles it was just grass and blue sky. The sun hit his eye sharply, he tried to turn his head, but whatever way he looked the sun was there glaring angrily in his face; causing a dull throbbing in his head.  
  
No longer was he in the comfort of the rolling plains, it was darkness complete darkness, pictures flashed in front of him; something familiar but distant. A horse, a strong brown horse galloped in his view, carrying a young elf on its back, he could not recognize it; it faded into a large room with a blazing fire, a room filled with elves, a dark haired elf. The dull pain intensified, a shot of light in his eyes, he squeezed them shut but nothing altered. The images drilled into him, hitting him like an indefinable hammer. Where was his father, his father, he began to remember that, clinging to that waning thread of something, anything. He saw the face, the blue eyes, hair like his own but different, slightly darker. The arms were held wide open, Legolas wanted to leap into them, but his own weight kept him idle on the ground. His ada, he could remember that.  
  
"Legolas!" A hand grasped his own, and suddenly he was back on the field, the sun was hanging innocently in the sky, it was the sun as it always had been. But wait, what thought had he had before, there was something before, in the darkness, there was something there, but now all he thought of was the sun in the sky, and the pale hand that held his own. The women's dark eyes filled with concern, he had seen eyes like that before, long ago, the concern resided close to his heart, above it, around it, but not in it, not now.  
  
"What happened?" She smiled, still holding his hand, guiding him to the ground to sit with her. He complied without even thinking, it seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
"I would ask you the same, you seemed to have vanished from my sight, but you return. As long as you are here I will guide you, but if you leave I cannot help."  
  
"But I didn't mean to leave, the sun, it made me shut my eyes." He lost his reasoning, it did not seem important anymore, he did not want to leave this maiden who seemed to genuinely care, but where would she guide him to; what was she helping, did he need help. What had happened he thought, like so much it crumbled beneath his feet, forgotten; he did not struggle to keep it coherent, for some reason it did not matter. He closed his eyes, and could feel her hand run through his hair, he felt so young; like he used to be. So easy would it be to just cuddle up and remain there forever; the gentle rhythm of her hand and the water flowing. The water? There was no water. His eyes shot open, and there to his surprise was a river, a stream? He could not tell, he did not know.  
  
They were resting against a tree, a large trunked tree, a single white flower grew beside them. Had they been here all along, had he dreamed everything else, the plain, the sun, while he rested against his mother's lap? This had happened before, he knew it, in another sleep he laid here before. He was here forever, this is where he had left off, he gazed up into her eyes. She was not looking at him, but at the distant, she looked troubled. Why was she not happy, he was her son, was he not, did he not make her happy.  
  
"Naneth?" She looked down surprised, his face was content as a newborn's. He felt he soft hand brush his cheek, still looking at him with intent eyes, eyes that hid deeper wounds.  
  
"Go to sleep my Greenleaf, close you eyes and think of good things." Her voice lulled him back to sleep, floating amidst the sounds of the river, the sweet smell of her; never had he felt so safe, cocooned in the warmth.  
  
All she had missed while she was away from him, her little Greenleaf. But she did not want this, this was not fair to him, not fair to any of them. She thought of Thranduil, of the worry he must be feeling, she would give anything to comfort, tell him she would get their son home. It was nice though, having him here with her, her precious baby; to have them all back. If only she had known when she left that morning she would not be returning she would have held to them forever. She thought of her last moment, her husband's face above her, clutching her as she drifted away; the warm bed, the dim light from the window. Legolas had been crying in the other room, Sildulin was outside. She could hear her daughter sitting amongst the flowers below her window. And Kaimelar, her first born, she could not hear him, but Thranduil had assured her he was downstairs, drawing. She wanted the children there, she wanted to see them, but there was no time, they had not expected her to wake; Thranduil had never left her side. He kissed her brow and she closed her eyes, and never saw them again, but here her baby was, enjoy your time with him, she thought, because you will have to give him back, he does not belong here with you, he still belongs to them.  
  
***  
  
Sildulin silently pushed the door open, surprised when she did not see her father in there, expected that Lord Elrond succeeded in convincing him that driving himself to illness from malnutrition would do his son no good, especially when Legolas could awake at any moment and confess to them all he had been irresponsible with his own health. It was what they ha all hoped to hear and see; Legolas up in his bed, wondering what the fuss was about, he had simply forgotten to sleep with all the things he was up to.  
  
But at that point Sil was disappointed, there he lay as still as ever, but peaceful, she would have to admit that much. She approached him, slowly, for some reason she was afraid. Though she always saw him as her baby brother, she never thought of him as fragile, he would take a tumble and stand right back up, but looking at him now, she was afraid her touch would break him. There was a chair next to his bed, left by her father, she sat down, at just looked. It was the same elf he had known for so long, but there was something unfamiliar about him. It was him, but it certainly wasn't; the essence was missing; without that spark lighting up behind his blue eyes, he just didn't seem the same.  
  
What happened? Just that morning she was telling her father that Legolas would get over his nasty mood and join them all in celebration, she was only partially right. There was no celebration now. As much as she told herself he would be fine, something nagged the back of her mind, she doubted it; it would not be so simple.  
  
"You were always such a troublesome child. Are you aware of that Legolas? You have never given us a moments peace." She took his hand, it did not shatter as she thought it might; but it felt like dead weight in her hand. A temptation to drop it overcame her, the feeling of coldness made her uneasy, but for him she held on, she would make him aware that she was here and she would so easily quit the fight, "These halls would be different without you here, much too quiet, already too quiet."  
  
His laughter, she thought, that had not changed since he was a child, the same ringing laughter no matter how old he got. She could remember it from centuries ago to yesterday; the bright clear sound resonating through the halls, overpowering all other sounds till it penetrated your very being and all you could do was laugh along with it.  
  
"I do not know what ails you Las, but you are much to strong to yield to whatever it is. I will not allow you to." She laid her head upon his chest, and fell to sleep with the reassuring feel of his chest intake and exhale of air.  
  
***  
  
Legolas shot up, he was in the same surroundings as before, the water still flowed, the flower still stood and the tree remained rooted; his mother was gone. But it was not her absence that awoke him, he heard a voice, whether it was from his head or from the sky he could not tell. He could not even define the words that were spoken but he heard them, he felt them. Like a gentle rain pouring on his head, it urged him to rise.  
  
"Nana!" he cried out, needing her aura near him, he needed something near him, he felt alone. That was the one thing he wished not to be now, alone. Where had she gone, why did she forsake him? He felt like crying; so long since he had cried for his mother, but before a tear or utterance could escape him, she returned with a smile gracing her porcelain face.  
  
"Why do you call for me Legolas? I was just over yonder, taking in the view." There was something false in the smile, he could not figure out what it was; but he took note of it. He remained on the ground as she sat herself back next to him, draping an arm around his shoulder as he rested his head against hers. Once again the river began to hum its soporific tune.  
  
"You weren't with me all the time, were you?" Legolas asked, somehow knowing she had left him before.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
What did he remember? There was here, and now, but he was aware of a before, but the before was like a dull gray wall, with no definition. Why was he here and not somewhere else, there was another place; he could feel that place, but no more. The lulling river invaded his mind, and swept away those things that were once part of him; it was refreshing, it was a crisp new beginning.  
  
"I am glad that you here now, that is all, nothing else matters." He snuggled his head deeper into her shoulder, savoring a moment he never thought he could have.  
  
"I am glad that I could be here." She felt him ease once more into slumber, soon she would have to wake him and continue their journey, for now let him sleep she thought. As she clasped his hand, she could feel the presence of another.  
  
"Sildulin," she whispered catching the scent of her precious only daughter. How she missed her children, how she so desperately wanted her family back, "my pretty girl."  
  
***  
  
"Naneth?" Sildulin called, lifting her head in a swift, quick motion. She had heard her voice; she swore she heard her voice. But that was impossible, her mother was dead, that was the simple, plain cold fact of the matter. Wishful thinking, to have her mother's soothing presence at her side; a dream of long ago; but it felt so real, never had she remembered her mother's tone so rich and so present.  
  
"What is it Sil?" Kaimelar asked, peeping into the room, his sister's sudden cry arousing him out of his light slumber.  
  
"Do you remember the day they brought mother back?" Sildulin asked, raising herself up and wandering to the window, running her finger along the cool glass.  
  
"I suppose, why do you ask?" He went over next to her, wrapping his arm around her in a blanketing embrace.  
  
"It seemed like very long ago; look at how we have all changed, you could hold him in your arms. But I remember her so well, I still miss her and I wonder how long will it take till those pictures are eradicated from my sight." She let her brother take part of her weight, relaxed in his grip; suddenly feeling so young in her older brother's safe arms.  
  
"If that memory were to leave you, why would you think the others would remain?" he replied, staring at the stars through their reflection in the window.  
  
"Because I like the other memories, the other memories are good. The time when me and you and she and ada went riding together, we were going to a picnic and ada said he knew this special, extraordinary place. It was breathtaking, I remember the colors of the grass, and the trees and the cloud speckled sky. That is the day they told us about what would become Legolas. It was such a happy time; naneth went skipping with me through a flower patch, I dragged her from the ada and took her running through the flowers; I had a wonderful time. We were so happy."  
  
"We still are," Kaimelar added thoughtfully, he was happy at least and it always seemed everyone else was. Yes, their mother was gone, he would have liked her to still be there, but she wasn't, he accepted it. What would have things been like if she had lived, different; happier? He couldn't honestly say one way or the other, but they had survived, and grown and lived good, blessed lives. Maybe he missed her as well, but he loved what he had with him.  
  
"You and Helyanwe are doing well then?" Sildulin asked, changing the topic; she knew he was right but could not change her mood then, the grief was there and now she just had to wait for it to run its course.  
  
"Very well, better than I thought we would. What I mean, not that I didn't think we would not be well together, I did, but I just, you know, she is, I had doted on her for so long, loved her so much, I wonder why she loves me back." Her old flustering brother had returned, it was as if there were two Kais, the one whose language and wisdom flowed so naturally and then the one who could not string together a coherent thought, the nervous doubting Kai.  
  
"She loves you back, dear brother, because you are the cutest, sweetest, most charming prince ever to grace these woods," she said playfully, turning to face him; the gloom suddenly lifted as she began to banter. She kissed him on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, "But let us keep that our little secret, I would not want Legolas or adar to feel jealous of you majesty."  
  
And for a moment she truly believed everything would be fine, that she would wake up in the morning and her little brother would be up and causing a raucous just like it always was, and just as it always would be.  
  
Right?  
  
***Thanks again for the really nice reviews, they really do mean a lot, and they make me smile. I hope you all enjoy this all, kind of slow, but I'm just easing into it all. Please read, enjoy and the impulse drives you, review!*** 


	5. Lost

***I've disclaimed this for awhile now, I'm certain if you look for it in earlier chapters you'll find it!*** Enjoy.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Slow down, please!" Legolas piped from behind, running to keep up with the twins. Though he was now of an age where he could join them on their wild adventures, his legs were still not of equal length of their own and found himself lagging behind; desperate to keep up. Had this been his own home he would have been content to simply turn around (though content is an arguable word) and return to the warmth of the palace walls; however he and his family had traveled to Rivendell to visit their Western friends, much to the delight of each member of Mirkwood's royal family. But now he was too deep into their own surrounding lands to tell which way was the proper way back, and so he continue to trail the two older, taller, twins.  
  
"We told you we weren't going to let you slow us down, runt. Now pick up your pace." One of the twin's replied, Legolas could not tell who, for all his years of knowing them he still could not differentiate their voices, without sight of their identical yet slightly differing faces, unless he really concentrated; now though, all his concentration was invested in the act of trying to keep the two in his line of sight.  
  
"I'm not a runt anymore!" He yelled futilely, slowing his pace down completely, he had lost them, and worse, he had lost himself.  
  
***  
  
"I told you we should have stopped, ada will have our heads if we can't find him, or if he's dead or something," Elrohir said, kicking a nearby tree in his frustration, regretting it when he felt his foot start to throb from the impact.  
  
"Don't joke about finding him dead," Elladan retorted, not sure if that option could be completely ruled out, they were on the very outskirts of the father's borders; one never knew, especially when the runt was out there, alone.  
  
"Oh, you worry too much in your old age, Las is a big elf now, not the baby we once knew and loved, he can take care of himself." Elladan looked at his brother and knew that he completely believed, worried only about his own well being if father got wind of what happened, and with Legolas' big mouth, well a secret was never quite a secret with him.  
  
"Well, let us just find him." They began to walk back in the direction they just came from, Elrohir a little behind.  
  
"We wouldn't have this problem if you simply slowed down as I advised." From ahead Elladan rolled his eyes.  
  
"You advised no such thing so stop trying to orchestrate some alibi, you are just as much to blame for this as I am." He heard Elrohir shuffle his feet, Elladan would turn around but he knew what he would see, the impatient look of a child, angry about a parent unfairly punishing them.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't be, I'm younger."  
  
"By an hour."  
  
"Yes, and in an hour I would have been mature enough to know better than to take part of such a irresponsible antic." Rather than respond, Elladan quickened his pace, hoping to find Legolas before dark; he didn't want to miss dinner tonight.  
  
***  
  
"Can't we just go home already. I'll take a lecture, I'm hungry." Elrohir whined, the sky had already begun to darken, from where they were now, if they ran home they could make it right as the first plates were set down. Elladan fortunately had more restraint then to allow his stomach to overpower his feelings of responsibility.  
  
"Legolas, if you're doing this to get even please stop so we can all go home." Elladan shouted, his frustration beginning to leak out.  
  
"Maybe he's already back, maybe that was the joke."  
  
"He doesn't know the way back." Elrohir jumped up grabbing a branch and pulled himself up so he was seated comfortably, staring down at his brother who was still intensely looking around.  
  
"When you get agitated you certainly are no fun to be around brother." If he was going to miss dinner and not find Legolas and then get punished, the least Elrohir was going to do was bother his brother to his utmost ability; in an hour he would have been able to see the error of his way.  
  
"If you continue to badger me I will really be no fun to be around."  
  
"You're attitude will not help us find Legolas any sooner, perhaps we should sing a song, I'll make up a line and then you go, okay?" He began to swing his legs, hum a tune, trying to conjure up some clever, witty line to send his brother over the edge.  
  
"You ran too fast and lost the runt." It wasn't his best work but it would do, "okay, you're turn. Go Dan."  
  
"I am going to jump into that tree and kill you."  
  
"It doesn't go with what I gave you, you are bad at this game." That was it, he finally burst; quitting his search, he turned to his brother red faced.  
  
"If you don't get off that tree, and keep your mouth shut unless its to say something helpful, I will beat you senseless and leave you here to fend for yourself." Had Elrohir been anyone else, and not have been raised since birth in the same room with his brother, spent nearly all his days with him, he might had taken heed to the warning, but he knew his brother would never harm a hair on his head, well not too many.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" He laughed as he brother turned back to work, not a minute later, he felt a sting as a rock made contact with his head. "Hey, be careful, you could have knocked me senseless."  
  
"I don't believe I would need a rock for that, but get down, we have to keep looking. Just imagine poor Las bleeding on the ground waiting for us to come back, as you play about in the branches." Elrohir jumped off, not from guilt or anything his brother said, simply because he just wanted to go home and the sooner they found their friend the sooner they would get back.  
  
"I thought we couldn't joke about that, and besides, it's your fault."  
  
***  
  
The sky was black now and the twins wearily made their way back home, they had given up; the search came back empty. They resigned to their fate of a good long punishment, only able to accept this because of the firm belief Legolas was fine.  
  
"Ro? Dan?" somewhere to the left of them they heard the familiar voice call out, well if they knew it was as simple as giving up to find him, they would have quit long ago.  
  
"Las? Where are you." They said jogging in the general direction of the voice.  
  
"Over here," Legolas yelled back, they saw the outline of his small frame rise, and ran to him; he had a hand on a nearby tree for support; Elrohir got to him first.  
  
"You okay? Can you walk and what happened; and by the way, it's all Dan's fault, I told him to stop." Elladan gave his brother a shove when he reached them a moment later.  
  
"What happened, can you make it back?" Elladan asked, turning his attention from his brother to his young friend.  
  
"It's no big deal really. Once I lost sight of you, I stood for awhile wondering what to do since I did not where I was, and finally decided after awhile to turn around and just walk and once I caught sight of the halls of Rivendell I began to run, I was so excited I figured out how to get back and I wanted to just get there, you know? But I wasn't watching where I was running and tripped on a root, I think I might have broken my foot in the process, I can't really walk on my own, so I decided to stop an wait here figuring you two would make your way back, but you took forever, I started to think something happened." Elrohir shoved him, in a moment of relief.  
  
"We were looking for you, so don't complain, come now, we'll get you back"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Well, you know adar didn't believer that you had tripped, and if you are a bad liar you are worse at telling the truth." Elladan said as the twins finishing the revisiting the old memory.  
  
"If only you had slowed down." Elladan grabbed a pillow left behind by whomever slept in the room the night before, and threw it with all his might at his brother.  
  
"If only you were born an hour earlier."  
  
"Please let's not fight in front of the children." Elrohir replied seriously, indicating to the slumbering form of Legolas, and though it was a joke, it brought them down in a second. Life with them was usually a game, but there was something somber in the way he looked, they both sensed this overlaying shroud encompassing the room.  
  
"It's like someone extracted the life from him," Elladan muttered, staring at the hollow face of his longtime friend.  
  
"You think its some joke, to get back at all of his for forcing him to be happy on his conception day?" Elrohir asked dryly, not quite ready to be completely sucked into the vortex of depressive bleakness; as long as he joked things were not so bad.  
  
"Yeah, I think it could be a joke." Elladan replied, reading his twin's mind, "And a bad joke at that Las."  
  
***  
  
When he awoke again, the scenery had once again altered, no longer was there a river or a tree or a flower; it was darkness, rubble and indistinguishable feeling of wrong; the sky hung dead and black in the sky. He was alone; he had been alone before, but now, he was afraid to be alone, he wanted someone there to hold his hand, his mother. Where had his mother gone? Was it a dream, was she a dream and this reality, or was he now still asleep in her arms and would awake at any moment to relay his awful nightmare.  
  
For now though, he existed where he was, wherever that was, he had never been here before to label it with a name. It had to be a dream, he decided, for he had not wandered from the blue skies and green grass of before.  
  
"Naneth?" he called out quietly, as not to disturb those things that he did not want disturbed. There was no reply except a dry wind tearing past him. He stood there at a lost as to what to do. Off in the distance he heard the echo of footsteps, more than one; he strained to her more, but could not; he merely waited in anticipation. Was it his mother, had she returned to him with others? Others; there must be others.  
  
They were others, those approaching, he could tell from the shadow of their figures from far off, too big to be family; they were not elves, at least not now. In his head he could hear himself shouting, run, move our feet; get away. But he didn't, he stood and watched and waited; intrigued for some reason. And there they finally stood, only five, but five more than he ever wished to see. Why was he face to face with orcs, weaponless, with no one else. Verya would not be please to hear about this, it went against everything he had been teaching Legolas, to look for trouble like this, but he hadn't looked for it; it appeared, he was looking for his mother. Well, come to think about it, he didn't look for her, he waited for her return.  
  
None of the five spoke a word, but they came after him, as though programmed; how strange there was no taunting, there should be with such vile creatures as those. He took a breath of dry air, there was nothing else now but to fight.  
  
***  
  
The twins had been joined by Kaimelar; Elrohir sat on the floor by the foot of the bed, Elladan stood near the window and Kaimelar on the edge of the bed. The warm afternoon, and the low stimuli lulled them into a dazed state of unawareness; thinking and staring of things far off. Without warning Kaimelar felt the bed move, he shook himself back into the moment and saw that Legolas' arm had shot out, it was now resting again at his side. But, with a second glance he saw a thin line of blood stem from a fresh cut, what looked to be a deep cut.  
  
"El, look at this, quick." The twins got up and went to Kai's side, eyes wide as they to saw the wound.  
  
"What happened, you cut him?" Elladan asked, examining Legolas' arm.  
  
"Of course I didn't, his arm it flung up and when it came down again, there was that. I don't know, perhaps there is glass on the bed?" The twin's shook their head, they all knew their father's would not allow the young prince to be placed upon a resting place with glass lying around.  
  
"Look!" Elrohir shouted, pointing to Legolas' shoulder, a small amount of red began to show under his nightshirt, "Dan, go get adar!"  
  
He needed no one to tell him, Elladan had already headed to the door, leaving Elrohir and Kaimelar staring a Legolas with horrified, mystified looks.  
  
***  
  
He laid on the gray, clay ground, his head swimming as the sky fell above him. They were dead, he had killed them, but he had not come out unscathed; his shoulder throbbed, he could feel the arrow still inside. Was this where he was going to die?  
  
"Naneth," he whispered, as he allowed himself to sink away in the warm, contented land of unconscious.  
  
***I'm so glad that you guys find this to be intriguing, I'll try to keep it up, and keep updating for you all. Happy New Year! And thanks for reading and reviewing (and yes, I know there's a bit of Nightmare on Elm Street type thing going on, though I am using it differently, thought I would just get that out of the way.)***  
  
And since its midway story (at least I think it is), let me check in with those of you who reviewed:  
  
-Amy: Yeah, Legolas has a sweet spot in my heart as well, nothing more fun then writing about him, and I hope you continue to find the premise interesting as I continue.  
  
-Sabrina: I'm glad you are intrigued, I think I'm sort of intrigued by how it's going to continue as well.  
  
-Angelbird12241: It's always so nice to hear when people think you're story is good, cause sometimes you wonder if you suck, so thanks so much for that!  
  
-Jamie: I hope you continue to find this interesting and wanting updates, I've enjoyed writing it enough that I update more often than I'm used to, hopefully the few little plot twists I might use will be to your liking!  
  
-Deana: I really am actually so bad at making characters kin of suffer, I feel bad about it, but yeah, poor Legolas, I can't tell you if worse will happen to him, but we'll see if we feel any worse for him.  
  
-Hermione Elizabeth Granger: I'm glad you think it was well written and that you could relate, I think a lot of us can relate to feeling awful about growing up, adolescence bites the big one sometimes. I really felt complimented by reading your review though, thanks! 


	6. Deserts and Gardens

***As normal I disclaim***  
  
Sildulin stood outside, awaiting for news of her brother's condition with the others. She hadn't been in the room at the time, she was outside with Arwen, for a walk, some fresh air; she had spent much to long cooped up in the room. Had it been under other circumstances, she thought she would like to have been out right then, out in the garden, lying about in the dirt and the flowers and the insects. Her brother had his arm round her shoulders; she put her head on his shoulder, no strength to hold it up herself. They had waited like this for their mother, but they were younger, they did not understand. She had been near her mother's window, playing, Legolas had begun to cry, and for some reason so did she, it was as if her mother had said good-bye.  
  
"You seem tired, maybe you should go rest," Kaimelar whispered to her ear. When she did not respond to him he added, "I'll tell you anything once we get word. Promise."  
  
She didn't say anything back, but she disengaged herself from his arms and walked in the direction of her room, in a trance like state. The rest of the group looked to Kaimelar, catching on to her strange mood, which she had been more apt to having the older she became.  
  
"Arwen, why don't you go see how she is, maybe talk to her or something; there is something amiss."  
  
***  
  
"They are cleaned Lord Elrond," Helyanwe informed finishing up on some shallow scratches on the youth's abdominal. Elrond shook his head, indicating he had heard, but his mind was focused now on the largest problem they had, not the state of his injuries, but the cause.  
  
"I do not understand, there is no logically explanation to how he sustained these. No one had come in and done this; my sons and Prince Kaimelar were all in the room and saw nothing. I simply do not understand." Thranduil sat in the nearby chair with his forehead resting on the palms of his hands, his nerves were on edge; it was one thing for his youngest son, the last child of his wife, to be in an unrousable sleep, it was quite another for him to suffer injury with no cause. His life was spinning out of control, how could he protect his child from an undefined ailment, this invisible foe playing with him like a puppet.  
  
"Wizardry, it must be Elrond, what else could it be?" Thranduil asked, his voice a low defeated mutter.  
  
"I do not know my friend, but if it is certainly Mithrandir will know." That was some hope the old Grey Pilgrim would be arriving soon, if he was at a lost, hopefully the wizard would be able to shed some much needed light and guidance.  
  
"It will be a week before he is here, do you know how much can happen in a week, he could be dead." Dead, the word resounded with a dull thump, they had all been thinking it but nobody spoke the word, none assumed things had turned desperate enough, but now. Now it was in the fore thought of their minds, the last memory of Legolas, fidgeting at the long banquet table might be there last. Thranduil began to feel ill, trying to hold his premature grief at bay, his child was not yet dead, if anyone could pull through he would, for that he was certain; if there was any hope he had to hold on to it, for Legolas.  
  
"There is nothing more we can do for now, why don't you go inform the group outside that their friend is now resting comfortable." He placed his hand on Helyanwe's shoulder; a weak smile appeared on his face, "I have taught you well."  
  
She bowed her head at the complimented, and looked down once more at her patient, an elf she considered a younger annoying brother most of the time; resting comfortably she sighed, it was quite an understatement. She turned her head, her body following suite and quietly left the room, leaving the two elf lords alone.  
  
"She and Kaimelar hope to be married soon, I suppose this may delay the ceremony," Thranduil sighed, aware that the death of his brother would push Kaimelar to relay his marriage ceremony back a few years. Had their family not suffered another, two immortal dying in one palace, in one lifetime; it was not fair. A mere thousand, Thranduil thought, so young and he may leave this land already. If it were myself in his position the grief would be least, but as it was, his son and not him, was lying in bed inflicted with a mystery.  
  
"Do not be so quick to condemn death. Yes, what is happening to him has alluded myself and others thus far, and I cannot tell you when the enigma will be solved, but for now, he does rest comfortably, his wounds are cared for and cleaned and that is all we can do for now. Who knows what tomorrow will bring." He rested his hand on Legolas forehead, how this one elf had endeared himself into all their hearts, how close the two families had come through the years. Memories they shared rushed to him, so many; funny, sad, aggravating, they brought back so much. Amidst his memories he began to notice something awry, it was subtle, but something was wrong; why couldn't he put his finger on it. Thranduil arose when he saw the panic in the other's eyes.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, going to the other side of the bed, reaching for his son's hand. It came to Elrond like a hammer to the head, no air, his chest was not rising; the boy was not breathing.  
  
"Go get Helyanwe, quick, I need her," Elrond shouted, beginning to get to work on discovering what new malady hindered Legolas from breathing.  
  
***  
  
It was like he was swimming, the weightlessness; he liked to swim, he could play in the water all day as a child, but this was not water. What was this? It was grainy: sand. He opened his eyes, quick to close them as the salt of the grain entered his eyes, he was underground, he had been buried alive. When did this happen, his shoulder had hurt and he fell asleep, did they think he was dead and bury his, was he dead? No, cause he wanted to breathe, he yearned for some air; it was only when you did not have it that you missed it, and how he missed it. He wanted to yell for help, but nothing came out. He was suffocating. He was going to die.  
  
***  
  
Helyanwe rushed back into the room, looking confused and scared, what had happened now. She saw Elrond with his hand on Legolas' chest, she noticed that the prince had turned a slight shade of blue; she looked to Elrond with unknowing eyes.  
  
"He has stopped breathing." Was all he said, it was clear, precise and to the point.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" He closed his eyes for a moment putting all his concentration on what he felt, the information he was receiving from the young one.  
  
"Until I can figure out why he has stopped breathing, there is nothing we can do." He took a breath, reopening his eyes, "I cannot allow him to die of my own ineptness."  
  
"He will not."  
  
***  
  
Arwen had remained in the morning, but against her sweet nature, Sildulin had turned her back; it was nice to have the presence of the other, but she could not remain here. Her only means of escape from everything was drifting in to a light sleep, dream of a time and place when everything was good and right, times of long ago.  
  
It was the garden, where else would she return to but there, she was safe there. She sat upon the soft ground, running her fingers over the delicate petal of a nearby white flower. Her mother loved white flowers, of all; she thought it was the Earth offering up its serenity for all to see. It was a gift that calmed her.  
  
"What is my little girl doing alone out here? Where is your brother?" her mother asked, little Sildulin raised her head, and giggled, to see her mother play at a stern face.  
  
"Kai is reading," Sildulin responding, rising up and going to her mother; being so bold as to place her hand upon her mother's protruding stomach. "When does the baby come out?"  
  
"Soon." Her mother placed her own hand over her child's smaller one. "Do you think it a boy or girl?" Sildulin looked up at her mother's smiling face; she hoped one day she could be so pretty, have a warm smile like that. It was more than beauty, it was the openness, you looked at her face and felt at once welcome in her world.  
  
"A boy, I had a dream you were going to have a boy."  
  
"Oh? Did you now, and what else did you dream about?" Her mother asked, kneeling own in front of the young girl, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.  
  
"I dreamt," Sildulin gave a sly smile, it was a look that her mother had never seen before, it was of knowledge, age, there was ancient years behind the look, "I dreamt that he was in the sand. Go save him." Sildulin giggled than began to run away, leaving her mother standing in the garden, watching her daughter; Sildulin stopped and turned, still smiling that strange, eerie smile. Her mother placed a protective hand over her belly, felt the baby kick. "Go save him mother, he is dying."  
  
***  
  
Sildulin was slow to wake, she was aware of her surroundings before she was aware of herself. She could feel Arwen was still there.  
  
"He is dying Arwen," she whispered, her friend's hand grazed her arm.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Arwen asked, the certainty of Sildulin's voice frightened her.  
  
"Because naneth was in the garden."  
  
***  
  
"Legolas!" she screamed, there was nothing, no sign of life anywhere, but she knew he was here. She could feel him somewhere, but where, where had her son fled to; how could she have allowed this, all for a selfish moment. Just for a moment she wanted to see her daughter, she wanted to see her baby Sildulin and she did; she saw things had changed, she saw more than she wanted of what was to be, she saw and she had forgotten why she was there. She had forgotten Legolas. The wind stung her eyes, stole her tears.  
  
"Legolas!" she cried once more.  
  
***  
  
Legolas could hear her voice from above, she had come back, but too late? Every fiber of his being wanted to shout but he could not now, there was nothing left. He was slowly feeling himself fade away, a pressure beating down on his lungs, unfocusing his thoughts. Come and find me, he begged in his mind, he did not want to die, not like this. He wanted to suck in air but he knew he would only get sand, just hold on a bit more.  
  
***  
  
Elrond felt like yelling, letting out all his frustration as he watched Legolas slowly fade from his ability to heal, soon he could do nothing. Soon, the young elf would be dead; never had he felt so useless, incapable. But he had to keep trying, remain strong, he could not give up before he had tried everything, not until that heart took its last beat. Helyanwe was stroking Legolas' arm, praying for him in elvish, all she had left to offer. He was glad to have her presence in the room, he let the pray buoy up his soul, a new energy refilled him, if had anything to say about it, this elfling was going to live.  
  
***  
  
Kaimelar entered his sister's room, she was still lying on her bed. She was gazing out the far window, something bothered her, she could not place her finger on it, but at once she knew something to be out of place, it was more than Legolas.  
  
"Sil?" Kai asked cautiously, Arwen had told him that it best if he went to her, that Legolas' condition had shaken her up more than she thought he knew. It had been awhile now that a different aura had encircled her, they had all noticed but paid little attention, she was still the kind, loving girl they had always known, they thought it was part of the age, the affect of growing up without her mother.  
  
He noticed her vacant but overly aware eyes, as she turned to look at him; she looked profoundly sad. "What did they tell you?"  
  
"He is resting comfortably, then adar told Helyanwe Lord Elrond wanted her back in the room, but we are not certain it is serious." He watched as Sildulin took a breath, he felt like it was a different person he was in the room with; a new serenity rolled over her with the breath, and suddenly he imagined her to be a more powerful elf than he ever given her credit for. He could feel her strength radiate through the room; no, he thought, she is no longer your cute little sister.  
  
"There is going to come a time where two will be gone. It is a comfort to know that, time to accept and no longer fear. But life continues to flow and there where the solace lies, always remember that: when we leave we are still here." Sildulin said, she got up off her bed and walked to her brother taking his limp had, smiling at his befuddled face, "It is time we go." And she led him from her room to where Legolas was.  
  
***  
  
If he could manage a tear he would, he was not sad for himself, he could feel a senseless calm over take him; no more suffering, no more pain. But now he remembered, he could remember people and places, though they were fleeting each memory made him sad because he could not have them forever and no more could be made. Life was joyous, at least he knew he was leaving a happy life. I love you, was the last thing that he thought.  
  
***  
  
She dropped to her knees an just began to dig, there was nothing else to do; yelling his name did nothing, just dig she thought, just dig and find him. She looked all around, millions upon millions of grains of sand, miles upon miles in the horizon. And he was just in one place, one small speck among the multitude of specks around him. All for the garden, all for her moment; just a simple glance at serenity.  
  
"Legolas." Her voice carried away by the wind. "Please Legolas come to me." She let out a sob, "I love you." She had almost given up when her hand made contact with something too smooth the be sand, she reached her hand further into the sand, a hand; she had found his hand; she looked up to the sky, "I will not let our son die."  
  
***Well, that's the end of another chapter; I hope it was not too choppy for any of you. More to come shortly, I promise. Please if you would like review! Thanks guys.***  
  
-Svenisbest: I think you might like where it's going, I sort of think it's interesting, you can tell me if you find otherwise though!  
  
Deana: I know, but you can't leave him coming out unscathed, right? It seems like things just continue to get worse for our poor little elf.  
  
-Jamie: Thank you so much, that was so nice of you to say, it makes my little heart glow with pride. If it starts to become not to your liking, don't be shy to tell me! Thanks for the great review though.  
  
-Neo: Yeah, I hate when people stop all in the middle of action, but you got to keep the people on their heels and keep reading. I hope the ending to this chapter didn't bother you too much. And I hope it was long enough for you taste! 


	7. Breathing

***Lalalala.disclaiming, not mine, Tolkien.lalala*** (For a more serious disclaimer please refer to previous chapters)  
  
She got a firm holding on Legolas' hand, and with all her might pulled, and continued to pull until she had all of him out of the depths of the sand. He was cold, his eyes were closed, his skin was dirty and rough; but she had hope she could resuscitate him, more than hope, it was a drive that there was no other choice then for his survival. She closed her eyes with her palms against his chest, concentrating solely on getting his lungs to function once more, waiting for that first intake, rid the body of the sand and fill it with the air. Amidst her work, the surroundings once more changed to something more to her liking, their special place by the river. Gently her energy flowed into him, giving him the will to continue, she felt his body begin to reawaken and with a mighty spasm he started to cough up the single intake of sand he had taken, and refill his lungs with oxygen. The process of inspiration continued, and once she was content that he could breathe on his own again, she took away her hands, and rested her weary self against the tree. She lifted her hand and noticed a waver of transparency; she too was fading, her time was going to come to a close, but not yet.  
  
"I told you I would not let you die." She said, stroking the cheek of her revived son.  
  
***  
  
Elrond rose and walked over to his table, where herbs and ointments were scattered about; he scanned them looking for something of use, anything. He noticed a jar filled with a thick blue ointment; it was meant to aid in the expulsion of certain poisons; however for some reason he picked it up; what else did he have? He brought the jar to Legolas' side, and began to soothe the contents onto his chest, not sure what to expect if anything; still holding to his hand, Helyanwe looked up, eyes trusting. They both waited for a moment in complete stillness, complete quiet, waiting for the rise of his chest; waiting for life. She squeezed his hand tighter, willing him to live; and much to their surprise and joy, Legolas began to hack up something, and the resume a breath. Ignoring what had been hindering his breathing, the two healers rejoiced. With a little hope, Elrond mused, anything could be possible; he checked his patience's pulse and was pleased to find both the heart beat, as well as his breathing, returning to a normal, healthy level.  
  
"What happened?" Helyanwe wondered aloud, a huge smile gracing her face. But that comment brought Elrond back to reality, what had happened? He looked to the head of Legolas' bed, and there he saw sand, a meager amount of sand, but it was sand that Legolas had coughed up. How in Valar's name did Legolas get sand into his lungs? Was that why he fell into his current state, but there was the question of where had he traveled recently to breath in a small amount of sand and then return home and live without a worry of health for some days. It was questions he did not have the knowledge to answer at the moment, for now, celebrate that the current crisis was over and pray there would be no more, and most importantly inform everyone that the young prince was alright.  
  
***  
  
Sildulin and Kaimelar made their way down the hall, he supporting her although she needed no aid, if it made him feel more secure than she would not complain. Her brother had always been keen about making sure she was safe and cared for; she enjoyed seeing him happy. When they reached the outside of Legolas' door, she could tell they were all avoiding staring, but they were concerned, it seemed to them that she was not able to handle what was occurring to her family once more. But it was not that, she was handling it, but things had changed, in one simple moment everything had shifted and altered and only she had seen it.  
  
"You look much more rested," Elrohir said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, in his awkward, not quite appropriate way, but it eased the tension. Arwen went to her friend and slipped her arm into Sildulin's taking over Kaimelar's job as the caretaker.  
  
"You needn't worry so much. I promise you I am fine and capable of standing on my own without withering to the floor." Arwen rested her head on her friend's shoulder, Sildulin running her hand comfortingly through her hair.  
  
"We know Sil, perhaps we think if we displace our concern onto you we won't think of other things. How could you not want to care for someone as sweet as you are," Arwen cooed.  
  
"Stop trying to endear yourself to her, brat, truth is Sil, you've been acting a little bonkers." Elrohir said jokingly, taking a fake swipe at his sister, unable to handle the saccharineness of the moment. His friends could be so sentimental sometimes; they were lucky to have him to beat some sense into them.  
  
"Oh? Is that it?" She laughed, it was a pleasure around to be the honesty of Elrohir, it kept one grounded, she decided. But there joking ended, as Lord Elrond opened the door, but the tension soon melted away as the saw his smile; it was an obvious sign that things were better.  
  
"You should not tease a princess, Elrohir, the King is apt to have you head, and I would not be one to fight to keep it in my possession." Elrond quipped, Elrohir rolled his eyes at his father; Thranduil loved him way too much to ever kill him, lock him in one of his dungeons for awhile, yeah, he could see him doing that much.  
  
"I doubt adar wants his head," Kaimelar added in a low voice, an after thought to himself, that he was unaware he spoke till the group around him burst into laughter.  
  
***  
  
His head hurt, but he was alive, he remembered thinking he was dead but he was certain now he was alive; otherwise he would not be able to breathe. It was a gift to be able to open his eyes again, as he slowly began to; his body responding slower than his mind would like. He had forgotten that he had hurt, he could feel the pain in his shoulder once again erupt; it had subsided when the worse danger of drowning was abounding.  
  
"Good morning my Legolas." From nearby he could hear his mother's voice, he wanted to turn his head to see her but it felt like too much for him to handle. But it mattered little, for she was at his side in a moment once he began to arise. "You scared me little one, I thought I had lost you; I thought that I had let you go."  
  
"What happened?" he whispered through a parched, scratched throat; enjoying the feeling of wetness that the grass beneath him provided. Never had he felt such dryness, desolation, lack of life; it was such a vacant dark place; he wondered if such a place could truly exist on Middle Earth. He felt his mother's hands aid him to a sitting position, then once he was settled with the bulk of his weight being supported by a tree trunk, she brought some water to his lips. Never had he felt so refreshed.  
  
"I think that is enough for now, no good in rushing things." She brushed his check, smudging some resident dirt from his venture beneath the sand. "Now, as to what happened, I can't really say, I had turned my back and you were gone."  
  
Slowly Legolas began to regain his senses, and began to piece back moments he remembered; it was a trying process, as it seemed his focus was a fleeting convention. But the landscape, he saw that clearly, like a reoccurring nightmare you just cannot shake, it flashed through his mind, and with that brought the image of the orcs. Where had to orcs come from, and how did he return to this spot. This perfect, unchanging spot.  
  
"How did I get to where I got?" he asked, while maneuvering himself to a more comfortable position, his mother aiding him as soon as she saw him move.  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
"I was in a wide, blank plain; like a desert, it was a stale place, nothingness; and orcs came and I fought them, I won, but my shoulder." he trailed off for a moment, taking a glimpse at his arm, it felt numb not like the pain before, and there it was wrapped up, his mother must have cared for it. But that meant he had not dreamed what happened, it was real, the orcs and that land were real; and sand, was he beneath the ground?  
  
She watched him as he began to remember, he was adjusting she thought, before he would not have been able to piece together any of it. But with new knowledge, these memories he will begin to wonder and soon, he'll remember the other world, his family. Very soon, she would have to explain this to him, and soon after that, he could quite possibly leave her.  
  
"You don't remember?" She said, his eyes looking back to her, his own string of thoughts broken, he shook his head; he couldn't honestly say he was certain he remembered. "You were in the trees, I had gone off to see if I could find something to eat, you were hungry. I told you to be careful, and then I heard a snap; the branch had broken and you fell. The branch had gone through you shoulder when you landed, but besides that and a few cuts I thought you were fine. But you must have hit your head because you stopped breathing for a bit, but now you are fine, after all the worry you put me through you are thankfully fine." It was a necessary lie she told herself; just delay things a bit. She watched as her son's face reddened; a sheepish grin appeared on his face, feeling stupid for his actions. It was an endearing look, a look his father must have enjoyed many a time. That's all she was asking for a few short moments with the child she had so few with; was it wrong to want to be with your child? She would give him back, but he had come to her, returned to her; how could she simply give him up?  
  
"I am sorry naneth." Legolas said, she kissed his cheek, and he knew he was forgiven. What was he thinking orcs? Just a nightmare of his unconscious, that was all, just a simple fright of his imagination.  
  
***  
  
"But you don't know where it came from?" Thranduil asked, relieved his son had survived, but frightened by the mystery of it all. What could be doing this, what o grudge could be reaping its revenge on his child? And to make matters worse it seemed as though Sildulin had begun to crack under the stress; his one pillar of sanity. He shouldn't put that pressure on his daughter though, she shouldn't feel like she needs to hold his hand through this, he should be doing that for her. After he recollected his own wits he would go and talk to her; he ought to talk to Kaimelar as well. He rubbed his eyes, and noticed Elrond staring at him concerned, Thranduil smiled weakly, causing his friend to raise a skeptical eyebrow; wasn't that look reserved for their children?  
  
"Have you been talking to the twins lately?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem have to developed their ability to drone me out." Thranduil laughed, if Elrond had been talking he certainly did not hear a word of it; though he was sure his friend took no insult of it; at least he couldn't read any in his face. He was lucky to have gained the friendship of such a good natured, kind soul; he would have probably gone crazy by now, if not for Elrond's sound advice in his times of need.  
  
"It seems so, doesn't it? Accept my deep felt apologizes, and please, continue, you hold my complete attention." Thranduil spoke, allowing himself to being drawn in to the playful mood of his friend.  
  
"Thought I doubt the sincerity of your statement," Elrond began, ignoring the wounded look that appeared upon the King's face at his friends, but then reiterated his previous statement. "But to answer you previous question, I don't know where it came from."  
  
"Well, I was better off droning." Feeling the impulse he knew his son's had so often indulged in, he picked up a pillow from a nearby sofa and threw it at the King.  
  
" You know, I could put you in the dungeons for such an action, attacking the King, attempted murder!" The King bellowed, rising from his chair, grabbing at the pillow to throw it back, hitting Elrond in the back as he tried to duck away. The two stood at attention as they heard a clearing of a throat in the doorway. Their faces turned read, and their eye's went shamefully to the ground as the recognized who was standing, staring at them.  
  
"From your children I would expect this type of behavior, by the King of Mirkwood and Lord of Rivendell, I must admit my disappointment. You are lucky the young one's did not walk into this, poor role model." Verya spoke gravely, lecturing the two Kings. "Well, I suppose I ought to find some adults to deliver my message to."  
  
He turned to leave when he felt the impact of two pillows make impact with the back of his head, he turned back and stared at the two great elves before him; giving him innocent smile (not too unlike the one's their offspring would give him when he caught them in their antics.) The King regained some of his regal form, taking note that his message might be important for him to hear, his long time friend and senior officer would not bother him with trifle matters, but could deal with them himself.  
  
"Yes, sorry Verya, we too need our fun I suppose." Verya nodded the mirth never leaving his eyes as his face melted back to a more serious fashion.  
  
"Understandable sire, you're secret is safe with me. But my reason for coming, if you don't mind my going straight to official matters," the King indicated for him to continue, Verya nodded and did just that. "Word has it, from the scouts on our Northern border, that there has been a sighting of Mithrandir, and that he should be at our borders by nightfall." Verya noticed the pleased look on the King's face, glad to see his spirit lightened by the hopefully, with the Wizard brought the hope a reasoning and cure for the young prince's ailment would be found. Not knowing what else to do, Verya had gotten some flower's and put them in the prince's room to brighten things up; though no one had made fun of him for the very fact that he had done it for their prince, but the Captain knew that once the prince awoke that he would hear no end of the jokes of their mighty leader, picking a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"So he will be here earlier than expected, just like him though to know." Thranduil sighed, sinking back into his chair as a wave of relief hit him, perhaps this could be the solution, his son could be up and about before the week was up; this whole mess could be fixed.  
  
"You think he knows?" Verya asked.  
  
"If I know that old wizard, then he most certainly does." Thranduil replied, allowing himself to drift into the happy thoughts of his son.  
  
***  
  
She had fallen back to sleep, she knew that Kaimelar was in the room with her, still worried about her; so worried he voice them to their father. She could not wait for that talk, but as dusk came she fell into an easy sleep; a sense of reassuring calm overtook her as acceptance slowly came to her.  
  
She was walking the halls of the palace, in no hurry; nothing fueling her step but the want to take another. Light was filtering through, unnatural light, but beautiful light, no overpowering heat, just warm gracious light. She halted, catching sight of something behind the upcoming corner, nothing to be frightened of; she steadily went to the sight, as she turned the corner she caught sight of Legolas, the small toddler that had disappeared as the years passed.  
  
"And what are you doing, not in any trouble I hope?" she asked, reaching down to his out stretched arms to pick him up.  
  
"No trouble. I see you!" He squealed, his youthful energy abounding; she could do nothing but smile, he had always made her happy.  
  
"How did I get so lucky as to deserve the attention of one so sweet?" she asked, tickling his tummy with her free hand, he was defenseless as both his arms were draped around her neck to keep himself steady, all he could do was laugh. After awhile she stopped, an looked into his eyes, the same blue eyes he still had, a certain youthfulness always residing within them. He smiled at her, touching her cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen.  
  
"Leg'lass keep company, don't be scared." She leaned against one of the stonewalls, and with her little brother in safe, warm in her arms slide down the wall, not wanting to be unable to stop herself from sobbing. Remember these few precious moments she thought. She felt her brother kiss her on the cheek, one of his messy baby kisses. "Don't worry, Leg'lass always be here, no be sad when have me baby." He said cuddling into her, she wrapped her arms tighter around him, more for her own comfort than his. She could hear someone approaching but knew she was safe. She felt a tender old hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see the face of Mithrandir, Legolas to saw, and at once jumped into his open arms, he caught him with amusement.  
  
"You come!" the child cheered. Gandalf looked to Sildulin with saddened but hopeful eyes, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Do not grieve now, though the knowledge you now have is a burden, to not let it weigh down such a beautiful soul." He said with an understanding smile, cupping her chin in his hand.  
  
"No sad, Leg'lass here." The wizard turned his energy once more towards the abounding elfling in his arms, then once more thoughtfully to her.  
  
"No sad, he's here."  
  
She looked around, waking from the dream. She would be fine; no sad, she mused, noticing that Kaimelar had nodded off sometime in the night; she was safe right here, she was happy right here. She took a breath and once again allowed herself to be taken over by her weariness.  
  
***  
  
He walked with him mother by the bank of the river, something knowing at the back of his mind, trying to push its way through the density that had manifested itself in his mind. But it was persistent would not go away, Legolas stopped walking, his mother turned and looked at him with concern; had his shoulder flared up again.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked, but his eyes were distant, he did not regard her; but quick as a flash of light his eyes shot to her, questioning.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he asked, the nagging thought had been that of his family; his brother and father and sister; he suddenly remembered, his mother was dead, he panicked. His eyes grew wide as he spoke in a low clear tone. "I am dead."  
  
***Well, this one is kind of long, that's why it took longer for me to post, I hope you deem it an even exchange. So, I also hope you don't find any of this too confusing, things will be all semi-answered in the end. So thanks for reading this and again if you like I would love to hear your responses in a review. And one last rambling, my computer is slowly dying, so I'm taking it to the computer doctor soon, I'm going to see if I can write another chapter before it goes away, but if I can't it might be awhile, just wanted to let you guys know so you don't think that I'm just quitting or something! Thanks!***  
  
leann: I'm glad you've enjoyed all the stories so far, and that you love this story. I feel as though after this chapter you might feel the need to know more again, hope you didn't find too many loose ends, I think I've left a few things open.  
  
Amy: Yeah, there's a few characters in here, I hope you find them well developed enough to follow them (though you don't need to, if you read the other two stories you get a bit more of a taste of them) And what a compliment that you find it to be original that's such a great compliment to any writer!!  
  
Jamie: I love this story cause I can make it kind of cliff endings, I didn't have that with some of the other stuff I wrote, so I am soo sorry that you're left not knowing, but it's hard not to take advantage of such a fun technique!!!  
  
Deana: I didn't expect most of this to happen, it's fun to see where a story takes you, especially when you kind of plan and then as you continue it gets thrown out the window, I don't know if that happens to you, but it did to me. 


	8. Arriving at answers

***Disclaimed***  
  
" I had wondered if it was so, I had thought it all peculiar but you were with me, so I thought nothing could be wrong, and I got hurt, and one would think pain would vanish once dead, but I suppose not. But how could you not tell me? How did this happen?" Legolas cried out, standing shocked, attempting to figure this all out in his head; though he came to the conclusion of death, it still seemed wrong. Though he felt his mother come to his side, he did not see her, his focus deftly aimed at unwebbing the confusion in his head.  
  
"You are not dead." He heard her say, the words began to slowly sink into his mind, but they did not make sense; the shock of the moment had crippled him. His breath returned to him, his mind began to clear, then he heard it clearly: not dead. He turned to his mother, and took her in an embrace; he had missed her for so long, without ever knowing what he had lost. He had lived for so long with only the image of her face, a singe image, when he was a baby; her dark brown eyes sparkling down at him. He had reached his pudgy arms out to her, and she had lifted him, took him to a rocking chair, the chair he had always associated for the moments with his father, and she sang to him. That was all he had for so long, but now he was given this, and whatever it was seemed to matter little anymore, he finally had a few blessed moments with the mother he had lost.  
  
"They will want to see you," he whispered. She looked out into the distance.  
  
"But they cannot." She pulled him away, looking at his face; he had grown into a fine young elf, the right mixture of herself and his father, who would have thought, she wondered, that the little baby I left behind would grow into such a sturdy young prince. But she could see the excitement die down in him as the fear once again came, her words held weight with him, he read her mood.  
  
"Will I see them again? If I am not dead," he asked.  
  
"I hope." And there she saw in his eyes, the look of the baby who dependent solely on their caretaker, who trusted and believed they were cared for.  
  
"I want to go home, nana." His voice was that of a whimper, as he stared around the beautiful surroundings he realized that it was nothing compared the walls of his home, the trees of his forest; he loved to see his mother again, but he wanted to be with everyone else. But when he looked at her, his heart began to tear, he would miss her again, more. He didn't want to leave her alone, was it fair to choose those still alive, who had each other, and leave her behind to be in solitude once more.  
  
"Come here little one." She said, taking his hand and leading him to a clearing hidden behind a tall wall of trees. Legolas' eyes held wide as he entered the space, spilling over with sunshine, had it not been dusk but moments earlier he wondered, taking in the sights of colors and smells of the bright foliage encompassing them. She found them two makeshift chairs amongst the roots of the trees, he felt like a baby being held when he sat. Allowing him a few moments to himself before she began, his mother relaxed back watching, but time pushed forward and no longer could she deny its flow. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"I didn't know such a place existed." Legolas muttered, just beginning to refocus on the matter at hand, the questions still residing in his head.  
  
"It doesn't, except somewhere in my imagination." She took a breath, catching sight of some of the smaller details in the small circle they sat in; but he still stared at her, waiting for an explanation, no longer able to ask questions. "None of this is real in fact, I don't even know how real I am." She took another moment, words getting lost in her throat as she began to hear the truth for the first time herself. "I never expected for you to come here, I never expected to see you again, but there you were, and I cannot explain the phenomenon of that moment anymore than you, but here we are. But I know better now, not all, but better."  
  
It was easy to allow oneself to be seduced by the peaceful, calming flow of energy their surroundings created, especially if you wanted to be taken away by it, but she knew if she did continue she might possibly never finish; would it not be easier to disappear back into the oblivious world she had resided in before then to watch her son struggle and suffer? Hadn't she already left him before, it wouldn't be that difficult to turn away now and pretend it never happened. But it wasn't right, she could only concede that, she knew what was right, she knew that she loved him, and that was what would have to prevail if anything were.  
  
"I don't know exactly where we are, it is a manifest of imagination, a projection of reality atop a façade; for me, at least, it is anything you want; for you, it seems it is different. I suppose because you still are alive, have a tie to the world you have less control here; nightmares that haunt you elsewhere affect you here and what happens to you here effects you there." She saw her son reach to his wounded shoulder.  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" he asked cautiously, half knowing the answer.  
  
"We must keep you safe here is what that means, so you must stay near me and I must stay with you; I aid in barring those thoughts that might prove harmful." The guilt of leaving him stinging her once more, if she had only remained he would still be unharmed, but this wasn't about her, he was safe now, and it was time to focus on the problem at hand. "The best way to make sure you remain unharmed any further from nightmares that haunt that creep about elsewhere, is to get you back there."  
  
It was a great amount of confusing, half told information for Legolas, who could still not quite grasp points, once he was certain his mother was done with her part he assumed that he had a certain amount of right to continue to ask question. "If my body is some place else, what am I, the me right here?" Legolas questioned, feeling quite disconnected from reality, from his firm rooted stance in the ground shaky at best.  
  
"From what I have gathered, I assume you to be an imaginary of the spiritual form of yourself, the energy that makes you physical sense go; given the form of your physical self."  
  
"I could have different forms?" His mother gave him a coy smile, then closed her eyes, and before his, vanished. After the first moment of fear that his mother had once again left him, he regained his bearings, and noticed a bird taking off from where she had been standing before; she went to his shoulder an nipped at his ear playfully, so any doubt of to her identity was wiped way. She flew away and once again looked like his mother, but the game had wiped away some of her worry and she looked younger. That was what she must have looked like when his father had met her, young, playful, sweet, not to unlike his sister, Legolas mused. But the game ended, as his next question surfaced.  
  
"How do I get home?"  
  
***  
  
Thranduil had fallen asleep in his study, his face flat in a book, looking my like an elfling studying than a mighty king. Every moment he did not spend with his youngest, he spent with his nose in a book, seeing if such a malady had ever been taken note of in history, but he had no such luck. Though it was not productive in the first objective, it did succeed in keeping his mind from obsessing too much on things out of his control; but all three nights since his son had fallen he had fallen asleep in that very position. That was the scene that Verya walked in on; he thought it funny that it was the second time in one week he had found his King in a childlike state. It was a good thing he had entered first before he had allowed their guest in, he took a few strides to the desk, and gently nudged his friend.  
  
"Thranduil," he whispered, it being rare that he used his friend's given name with no titles. "It is time to awake." He gave it a second, and then slowly saw the king begin to awaken from his slumber, looking around confused as to why someone would wake him in the middle of the night, his first thought was that something had happened to Legolas. But he saw it was Verya crouching next to him, he could tell he had just come in from his scouting post, which only meant, Mithrandir had arrived. As that information processed, Verya had risen and walked over to where the King had left his slippers and robe. He handed them to the other, "Perhaps we can fool him into believing you actually sleep comfortably in a bed, if you wear the traditional attire."  
  
Thranduil shrugged the robe on and slipped his feet in, "Thank you my friend." He stretched out some of the cricks in his back while he and Verya stepped out. There the King saw the old Wizard who he had grown to respect and admire and view as a dear reliable friend, standing outside, studying a picture on the wall, evidently smoking his pipe as Thranduil noted the smoke rings rising above him.  
  
"I hope we are not interrupting you," Thranduil spoke, clearing his throat, the wizard spun around, with a smile on his face. Even in times of crisis their seemed to be a lightness around him that was hard to deny.  
  
"Not at all, not at all. Enjoying your fine display of art is all," he replied, taking another puff of the pipe, a casual tone about him.  
  
"Sildulin painted it, she has an eye like her naneth." Thranduil informed, walking over to grasp his friend's hand, but deciding against it and rather pulling him into a huge hug. "Thank you for coming so soon."  
  
"No trouble at all. Come now, it's about time someone rouses that young elf from his napping." Not waiting for Thranduil to comment, he turned and led the way himself to the room where Legolas was resting; and even if Gandalf had not known which room he was in, it was easily definable, as the sleeping form of Elrohir sprawled across the hallway in front of the door sleeping, seemed to mark the room. Gandalf carefully stepped over the elf, while opening the door to enter, then turned around to the company of two following; remarking with sparkling eyes, "Your accommodations have fallen in quality my friend."  
  
"This is a story I will have to hear later." Verya closed the door behind him, following the other two to the fallen one's bedside. He felt awkward looking down at his young protégé, it seemed strange that one so filled with life and energy lay there so still, so seemingly lifeless. He watched as the wizard took the hand of Legolas, and began to study him intently, as though not one other person was in the room with them. He looked around the dimly lighted room, and in an armchair off in the corner he saw the slight sleeping form of Sildulin, her dark hair covering half her face; he could only catch the outline of one closed eye. It was almost like looking at a disregarded doll, waiting for someone to come and play with her again. Thranduil had followed his eye line, a looked to at his only daughter for a moment.  
  
"I would rather her sleep in the comfort of her bed, it would be better." Verya looked at his King skeptically.  
  
"You are one to talk."  
  
"Yes, but I am their caretaker, let me take on the woes of worry, not them; it is my duty." He looked once more and thought on the day their mother, his wife, had left them, he had taken on the burden of watching then and they had missed her last moment. But of them all, she would hope when they lost it, she was most certainly not waiting for him to die. That was not who she was, he knew that much to be true.  
  
"Who knew the reality of situations to be so precarious." Gandalf muttered to himself, taking a last moment concentrating on Legolas before acknowledging the others once again. He didn't speak a word, but sat himself in a nearby wooden chair. Thranduil knew eventually he would begin to speak on his own, but he could no longer wait; and decided it was a necessity to prod the old wizard for answers.  
  
"Will he live? What's wrong? When will he wake up?" He asked nearly simultaneously, much to the amusement of Gandalf.  
  
"I see someone has decided to join us." The waking form of Sildulin caught his eye; she gave a sleepy grin, pushing aside the hair from her face.  
  
"It is good to see you Mithrandir," she said as she rose and joined the three gathered near her younger brother; the wizard gave her a warm embrace. "How is he?"  
  
"Asleep." She noticed her father tense up, frustrated that the wizard had but few answers to him yet, his one hope seemed to be dimming; but then again Gandalf did not seem too worried, that had to be a fair sign. "No practical medicine will help if that is what you are wondering and it is no wizard's work, but I must admit Master Elrond certainly has done his best in keeping Legolas well. A wonderful job in binding his shoulder though it would have mattered little if not cared for from abroad."  
  
"Naneth," Sildulin whispered, not meaning to say it aloud, but earning the concerned stares of her father and the Captain; Gandalf seemed not to notice.  
  
"Could be, almost assuredly yes." He agreed, much to the amazement of the other two, who were now worried the other two had gone crazy before their eyes, or perhaps they had fallen asleep and were dreaming this whole scene.  
  
"What are you talking about, my wife is dead; she could not have cared for my son," Thranduil said as a matter of a fact, as distant as he could. He did not want to be reminded of his wife right now; not when he was so worried over the welfare of his son, it would be a cruel joke the wizard was playing if it were one.  
  
"But it seems as though she has. Wherever Legolas has drifted to she is there with him, it could cause problems, but I don't see any occurring right now, but who knows how the world will alter itself. I am tired now though and since we have solved much of this problem, I think I will se myself to bed." The wizard rose nodding to those near him and left without one more word. Thranduil followed him with his eyes, solved much of the problem, had they solved any of it, he understood no more than before. His attention drew once more to Sildulin who seemed to know something he didn't; he thought back to the past couple of days, the change in her behavior, what had she learned in those past days that she had not told him.  
  
"I saw her in a dream," Sildulin explained reading her father's mind, "I knew when I saw her that she had seen Legolas, that he was with her somewhere, I don't know where. I assume its something like sleeping where he is, well he is sleeping." She took a breath, now speaking more to herself than anyone else; trying to figure out the riddle as she looked at her slumbering brother. "Do you ever wonder where you go when you sleep? Where all those dreams come from, do you form them in you mind or does you soul fly away into some other world, and you wake when it returns. I really don't know, but it's been bothering me since Legolas fell and I saw naneth. It was too vivid a memory to think it only a memory. There was a note in her voice that struck me as Truth and I knew I didn't make it up, it was real." She trailed off again, brushing her hand against Legolas' cheek. "Wherever he is, at least we can be assured she is caring for him."  
  
Though his logical sense was fighting against what both she and Mithrandir were hinting at, something told him to believe; something told him she was right. It was eerie to hear his daughter speak and look in such a way, otherworldly; no longer did she appear to be his little girl. A new weight had appeared in her eyes, beyond worry, beyond knowledge, there was no word he could find to describe it but he knew it scared him; and he hoped when Legolas woke, perhaps something of that look would vanish from her.  
  
"What problem was Mithrandir speaking of?" Hoping she would answer, or at least be more forthcoming than the wizard.  
  
"He is her baby, she has seen so little of him; would you want to let him go?" She seemed alienated from the words she spoke, it was as though she had taken her mother upon her and she had spoken the words. A deep understanding, and sincerity that only her mother, not she, could speak of.  
  
"She could keep him? She would not do that." Thranduil protested, not willing to think of his wife in such a light, taking their son; holding him prisoner in some other place far away from his family was not like her. She wouldn't do that to him, cause him and their children such anguish; but what would he do in her place? Did she not have equal claim on their son, would he not want to see one of his children if separated by so many years; by so many barriers. Could he judge her if she kept him?  
  
"She is not keeping him, but she could stop him from finding a way out. But for now she is the reason that he is alive."  
  
"She should be here." Thranduil sighed, then got up and left the room to think about what he had been told, something he wanted to do in solitude. Verya reached over and squeezed Sildulin's shoulder, she put her hand on top of his.  
  
"What would you do, Verya?" she asked curiously, something of the child he had known returning to her, something carefree in the air of her voice.  
  
"I would bring him home." He stated simply, being a soldier he was well aware of duty; willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good.  
  
"So shall she."  
  
***Another chapter done, slightly expository but I think we were all due for that. Hope I explained things well enough, but not completely (to be honest I don't know exactly everything either). But next chapter should have a bit more action, we are nearing the end so, things are going to have to push forward a bit more. And my computer tomorrow is going to the doctor so I finished this fast, so to all those who reviewed a quick thank you so much. I hope you continue to like this and read it; and didn't mind the long fact filled chapter!*** 


	9. Lasting impressions

***Disclaimed***  
  
They had been walking for quite some time; she was leading the way, or at least the way, as she perceived, which for all she knew could be wrong. Deep down though, it felt like the right way, the only way; Legolas seemed not to question her authority of guidance, in fact he had said very little as the time dwindled on. The question of what was on his mind occurred to her more than once, but she didn't know whether or not she truly wanted to know. Had she been him in this circumstance, she wondered how she would view herself; she had mislead him for quite some time, lied to him; but she did promise to get him home, that's all she could offer now. She reached over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze, smiling at him when he glanced over. His eyes were not cold, but distant, no longer her baby's eyes.  
  
"Where are we going?" He didn't let go of her hand.  
  
"Honestly, wherever my feet guide us, they seem to know the way better than my head. But somewhere off, there is a place where there and here will intersect, and if we get you there, you can go home." It sounded simple enough when she said it but some foreboding intuition told her not to ease into a state of complacency; nothing so important was ever so easy.  
  
"Oh." Legolas replied, his eyes scanning the far off landscape; some ways away it seemed as though the environment changed; there was something peculiar about it, he looked to the sky, and up above he saw dancing stars. It jarred his memory, the stars twirling about, teasing him from the sky; then there was a young elf, he followed him. Where had he gone? The party; he grimaced at the thought, not of the party itself, but his behavior. What if that was the way they all remembered him if he could not get back again, as bratty little Legolas; it was just a moment he had. Perhaps this will teach them to throw a grand celebration on his behalf without his consent, he mused to himself, laughing a little. He wanted to see his father so much, tell him he was sorry; tell Kai that he appreciated what he said about him, and Sil, she put up with him in a way no one else ever did. Unconsciously he gripped his mother's hand tighter; things would be nicer if his family was whole again.  
  
"What bothers you?" She asked, concerned over her son's strange behavior.  
  
"Did you know that it was the day of conception, that's when this occurred, I just turned one thousand years old." The words felt heavy in his mouth: one thousand, granted some elves were much older than him, saw him as a mere child still, but to say it. It actually felt sort of nice, the feeling withered away as another thought occurred to him, "How long have I been here?"  
  
"I do not know, not too long; if it had been centuries, this form here would slowly decay as the physical form of yourself would." She gave an apologetic grin as she realized how morbid her means of assurance was, Legolas didn't seem at all bothered, rather happy to know that time wasn't slipping away from him as fast as he thought it might. After a moment of silence, she added, "And do not think for a moment Greenleaf that I do not remember the day of your conception, nor shall I ever." ***  
Breakfast that morning came early and with a buzz of excitement, as the news that the wizard had arrived spread fast. Elrohir was last to reach the table, retaining stiffness from sleeping on the hard floors all night, Gandalf gave him an amused look, but did not probe into an inquiry.  
  
"You're late, Ro, we've been waiting for you," Elladan said plainly, witnessing his brother's choice of sleeping arrangements that morning when he nearly toppled over him.  
  
"I had some stuff to take care of is all." He took his seat, he wearily rubbed his eyes, then gave a goofy grin in return to Gandalf's continue stare. There was a strange silence, they looked from one another and each knew the other wanted to say something but an invisible force kept them quiet. The only one who did not seem bothered was Gandalf, remaining silent merely for a lack of need to say anything. But unlike other mornings they had woken upon, other breakfasts they had sat at recently, a feeling of hope hung tangible in the air. Something had changed that night, it was more than just Gandalf's arrival, though that contributed, but the air seemed fresher, the clouds less thick; things had turned and they all felt it. And the shared feeling right then meant more than words were capable of expressing.  
  
"I didn't want to bother Sil last night was all. I wanted to see Las but I didn't want to disturb Sil's time with him, so I decided to sleep outside his door. I used to do it for Arwen sometimes; when she was little and got hurt of something. I thought it'd make her feel better if she knew I was there, but I never wanted to wake her, so I'd stay outside her door." He felt his cheeks get hot from his act of admitting, not sure why he even said it. The words seemed to come out whether or not he chose for them to be spoken. But he added, "Usually I can wake up before I'm caught though and get back to my room."  
  
Those surrounding him remained quiet for a moment, touched by the sincerity of his words, something unlike Elrohir, who was known for his light, playful banter and jokes. "Thank you," Sildulin replied, sharing a quick glance with him.  
  
"I'm certain Legolas knew you were there just as much as I do," Arwen added, beaming at her big brother; reveling in their mutual adoration.  
  
***  
  
It had stopped suddenly, they had reached the edge of a new realm of the forest, a great stonewall surrounding; they stood before a locked wooden door, Legolas gazing up in wonder.  
  
"Are we to go in here?" he asked, he grew worried as his mother did not answer, she was staring at him with sad eyes; his anxiety growing at the look as he began to interpret the meaning of it. But he knew it would come to this, it had to, at some point there would be a final letting go, but after all the time that had past he felt no more prepared for it then as if he had never known at all.  
  
"This is where we had to come, it was simpler than I thought." She placed her hand on the giant wooden door and Legolas watched in amazement as it slowly disintegrated to the ground beneath it. Behind it was an undefined void; there were shapes and colors but they seemed not to form anything in particular, or at least nothing he knew. "I fear that where I leave you simplicity will end, but that is for you to discover and I know you will discern it well and brave it better." She turned to him, and her gaze seemed to look through him, but at the same time right into him; if it were anyone but his mother who so looked at him he knew that he would have looked away, with her he felt no such desire.  
  
"Will you be okay?" he asked.  
  
"I will be as I was before." She wanted to make this last forever, if it ended she would be alone again; she would never see him again; never in this way. But at least, she was given this gift; she thought it ironic that one of her most cherished times was bought at the expense of her son's misfortune. She touched his face, what if he did not remember this when he had returned, was that a selfish thought? For her to worry about keeping some place in her last child's mind, when she knew he was finally returning to a safe, warm place, his proper place with his family. "I will miss you, my Legolas. But you must go now, and you must be strong. Once you enter in there, you cannot turn back, so you must promise me to continue forth no matter what fears haunt you."  
  
"I promise." They stood for another moment, before his mother kissed him softly on his cheek, and then tucking one of his pale blond hairs behind his head. This is what life would have been if she had lived, she thought, nurturing her son as he took roads she was no longer a part of. Though she would not be there when he left to fight evil, or watch him as he married, and raised a family of his own, she was there when he when returned home.  
  
"And promise me, you will always remember that I love you, it does not matter where I am, but I love you more than anything, my son." He nodded, and with a sudden emergence of emotion, hugged her tightly knowing this would be the last time he would ever feel the comfort of her arms around him; holding him the way only a mother could.  
  
"I missed you Nana." He whispered into her ear, "And you must promise me that you always remember I love you, no matter where I am, I will love you more than anything else, my Naneth."  
  
They let go, the moment they could never had, being had; words that could never be spoken were finally uttered and a peace fell upon them. It was now time to go. Legolas turned without looking back, and walked into the unknown, leaving his mother behind to watch, and as if it never had existed the world that was once there vanished away, taking his mother with it.  
  
***Okay there it is. Short I know, but I just got my computer back and I wanted to update cause it's been like a year. So next chapter should be interesting, I'm excited to write it, and I'll admit a little sappiness in this chapter, but I couldn't resist. I'm a sucker for it. Well, if you liked it or want to say something about it review, or just keep on reading!! Thanks guys***  
  
Deana: I'm glad you think it's fascinated, it's strange cause I didn't know where it was going to go but I think I like where it's ending up.but I think poor Leggy is going to be okay, and hey, he'll get quite the reception hopefully from family and friends upon a return!!  
  
Jamie: I hope this chapter is to your liking, and the next one should be up sooner than this one. I feel bad for making people kind of wait for so long cause I know how I can get if I want to read more.  
  
Amy: I really like his mother's character and I really wish she were alive or something, cause I think that would just make the family. I thought it would be interesting to see what it would be like for her though, seeing her son and knowing she would have to give him up all over again. I think it's tough for her, but like any mom wants to do the right thing for her kid. 


	10. Remnants shadowed

***Disclaimed***  
  
The further he walked, the more the shapes began to tell the truth of what they were, trees, but not as he knew them; they were twisted and bent, cowering over him. He did not sense anything evil from them, nor did they frighten him; it was as if they wanted to protect him from something, and that something is what scared him. He gazed up at the stars that danced bright above him, wondering where they and he were off to. He followed a simple dirt travel worn path, but could not see what lay ahead of him on his journey; the darkness blanketing his vision. The only things keeping him going were the promise he made, and the promise of home.  
  
"Where you going?" A little voice called from above. Legolas' head shot up, and high above him in the trees, was a little elf, from where he stood it looked like the same blond haired child that he had followed to get where he was.  
  
"I'm going home." Legolas relied, eyeing the seemingly harmless child, but through the innocent stare of the eyes he could catch the glimpse of mischief, he was not sure how well that boded him. If this child had led him into this world, how helpful or harmful would he be in its escape?  
  
The child swung easily to the ground, playing amongst the tree as though it were second nature to him, feeling at home amongst the branches, his movements seemed familiar to Legolas, the child seemed familiar yet distant, there was an impalpable recognition floating between them.  
  
"Home here?" the little elf asked sweetly, unabashedly taking hold of Legolas' hand and beginning to walk; Legolas did not follow, but the little elf to no heed till he found himself tugging on the other's arm. "Come." The blond elfling directed.  
  
"My home is not here little one."  
  
"Where?" Legolas began to feel uncomfortable, a strain beginning to tense him arm, as the child still pulled at it, trying to rouse the elder elf from his stationary position. But he did bring up a good question: where? But had Legolas ever known since he arrived where he was going, if he just went where he was supposed to go he was certain that he would get there.  
  
"I live in Mirkwood, it's just down this path." He answered as honestly as he could, the dirt path seemed to be the right way to go at the moment, his intuition leading him not to stray from its way.  
  
"Me come. Go now." He began to tug, harder than before, and Legolas' feet finally gave way, but the child was not taking him down the dirt path, Legolas tried to fight to stay on, but the little elf seemed to overpower him. No matter how he struggled from the grip of the tiny hand clutching his or stop their forward motion, he was dragged along into the dark shadows of the forest, with ever increasing distanced from the path he so desired to be on.  
  
"We stop now." The young one spoke, dropping Legolas' hand an jumping into a nearby tree, vanishing from Legolas' view. Legolas stood still as stone, looking around at the place where he stood. Should he start to walk on his own, once again trust in his ability to find a way home, he had once believed in his skill to forge a way, was it any different now that he was at a new starting ground? Hidden in the obscurity of the high wrapping foliage, Legolas spotted to small crystal clear blue eyes poking out laughing at him. His helpless feelings were abandoned replaced with a sharp searing course of anger.  
  
"You brought me here, why? I followed you and now everything is wrong! Stop hiding away from me and explain yourself." The other stepped out from his hiding space nonchalantly, the words of Legolas unaffecting his demeanor. He sat himself upon the branch on which he stood, swinging his legs, with a sweet smile spread on his face.  
  
" 'Member when we saved Ell'dan? He got in the river, and we saved him." The elf boasted proudly, much to Legolas' dismay, his brow beginning to furrow as the once opaque connection was beginning to dawn upon him. It was frightening at first when he began to understand, surreal. That young elf, free of care and worry, now humming a tune, as he watched with pleasure as his elder counterpart grasped the fun fact, was him long ago. The desire to hug to child tight, or strangle him began to conflict inside him. But then he smiled, perhaps all the stories the other's told of him were true, if the elfling possessed even half the impishness glinting within his playful eyes.  
  
"I do 'member." Legolas answered, mimicking the child's vocal pattern, the child giggled at the game. Sensing Legolas meant him no harm he swung to the ground once more and stood, staring up at the elder.  
  
"We big now." He outstretched his hand once more, awaiting Legolas to reciprocate the gesture, which after a moment of consideration did. He had trusted his mother, for the same reason he trusted himself. "I no like this place, it sings bad song. We go play now." Legolas quickly wretched his hand away, staring down at the little form of his former self.  
  
"No play, I have to go back to ada, and Sil and Kai. You 'member them, right? You want me to see them?" The elfling's eyes changed, the mischief altered into something dark, was it possible for a child to possess such anger in one look; he knew that he could never; past, present or future.  
  
"We see them no more. We stay here now, it is happy here, the stars dance here, we like dancing stars." His voice was sing-songy and pleasant, but his stare remained threatening. This was not right, this couldn't truly be who he was; and though he could not ascertain its identity he knew he must get away. Without a second glance at the child, he ran, not knowing where, not caring, he just wanted to get away; more than away, he wanted to go to the safety of his family. His heart was racing, not with the exertion of the run, but with the panic now rising; how was he to get out? Could this be the place he ended up forever, terrorized by the manipulation of his shadowed childhood.  
  
"Ada, I need you," he cried out, continuing to run, but getting nowhere.  
  
***  
  
Both the wizard and King of Mirkwood looked to each other at the same moment; the same pulse of energy hitting them. Not caring for the reactions of the other, only the safety of his son, the King rose from his place at the table and rushed off to where his son laid. Gandalf remained for a moment, addressing both Lord Elrond, who had risen in response to his friend's action, and Sildulin who sat with face unreadable. "It is time for us to go." The other two nodded, rose and left with the wizard, leaving the twins and the prince sitting anxiously and ignorantly behind.  
  
"Should we remain here?" Elladan asked, not sure what to do; looking from his brother to his friend. Kai shook his head, also rising from the table, breakfast ending abruptly.  
  
"If my brother is to die, I will not be caught idle and away, he will know I am there with him; I will not desert him as before." The other two understood his statement with some clarity, but did not assume the worst as Kaimelar had; though the memory of before was haunting him, the twins felt with some certainty things would conclude alright.  
  
"He will know that we are all there." The room had emptied, food left half eaten on the table; of one had entered, as Verya had, they might think that some magic transported the rooms occupants without warning; a moment remaining and lost. As he surveyed the scene, sometime after the emptying, he wondered how things fared above, imagining the focus of energy in the one pin pointed spot in the room. He took a breath, then slowly released it; soon he could feel it would be over.  
  
***Well, if you put together this post together with the other update I had today, it's a long chapter, just broken up. But I just got into it and that felt like a nice place to stop this. I think the action is rising a bit, and should continue. But I hope you like this and I promise a longer chapter will come but maybe in a few days!!! Enjoy this spur of the moment update!!!!*** 


	11. Till last breath

***Disclaimed***  
  
"No run away, come play." The small voice of the young elf sang above him, flitting along with the stars. Legolas could do nothing but stop, and for as old as he sometimes felt, he could feel tears trickle down his face, wanting nothing more than his father there to take him in his arms and assure him he was to be fine. But deep down, he knew no such thing was going to take place, not while he remained; it was up to him to discover a way back. Looking around, searching for something familiar, some answer; he began to repose. He would not be bullied by some child, some strange apparition of a distant self that he had long excavated from his self. He feared the worse in himself.  
  
The sound of rustling leaves caught his attention, but he did not turn, he had no need, there was only one other person here with him. "You cannot hurt me." Legolas stated plainly, finally looking round to see the other. The dichotomy of the sweetness and malevolence juxtaposed upon the little face sent a shiver down Legolas' spine, he caught the sight of a reflected gleam coming from an object in the elfling's hand. The certainty he had a moment before began to melt away, any feeling of power he once felt he possessed disappeared faster than it had been earned. This is where he was going to die, nothing in his body seemed to work, commands went as unanswered calls. The small elf approached the still form of his elder.  
  
"You no tell me what to do." Legolas stared in absolute fear, why was he so terrified of such a small child? Would he really hurt himself in such a manner? In an unchildlike motion, the elf flipped the handle of the blade in his hand and took a quick swipe at Legolas' arm, leaving a thin line of blood beneath the torn tunic. But still Legolas was still, locked in a state of incubus. "I play." The child cocked his head to the side giving a smile that a predator might give his pray once he had finally caught it, Legolas was helplessly being toyed with until the final end came.  
  
***  
  
The spreading stain was perceivable to them all, there eyes silently being drawn to the sight. His breathing had become erratic, his heart pounding, for all the stillness he was plagued with elsewhere had its place in his form amongst them. With every ounce of strength Legolas was struggling to get free, ever so often crying out words, calling for his father, causing the King's heart to break, as he was powerless to be of aide to his son.  
  
"He is not going to die, please, Mithrandir, tell me this. Promise me I will have my baby back!" Thranduil cried out, Mithrandir looked at his friend with eyes containing the array of emotions that the King felt. The control over the fate of the young prince, the assurance he felt for a recovery upon the sight of the prince now seemed dull; he felt foolishly naïve; berated himself for his own cockiness. But last night he felt so confident, this is not where things ended for Legolas, he felt that; and when he looked inside himself he still held true to that strong core belief.  
  
His silence was answer enough for Thranduil, who nodded grimly; Mithrandir noticed this and spoke. "Your son was never meant to die while slumbering, too many adventures are to be had." The wizard caught a glimpse of the child that he had long forgotten Thranduil once was, the same innocently trusting look Legolas had; Mithrandir grinned at the sight, the memory; how fast we forget purity so evident in youth that gets masked by the grim of experience. The unabashed need for comfort gets lost, but in one look, the wizard had witnessed it once again in his young, old time friend. He will not leave you too, Mithrandir offered in thought to the King, who seemed to read his mind and gave a nod of thanks.  
  
"He is not far from us, can't you feel him? Just one step away from us, that is where he is, but I do not know if he can make it so far alone." Sildulin said quietly as if her voice floated out of a dream. She watched her finger as she traced images along the pane of the window.  
  
"She has left him?" Thranduil asked, taking the presence of his wife with their son as a comfort after the thought had settled in him. Sildulin slowly approached the slumbering form of her brother, and knelt beside the bed taking his hand, upon the touch, he immediately calmed. Speaking to no one in particular, only those willing to hear added, "He must know he will never be alone." She rested her head upon his chest, whispering, "Do not be afraid Greenleaf, you are stronger than that. It is time to return."  
  
***  
  
He heard it at first faintly; it drew his attention away from the other who seemed to have also heard. It was warmer than any touch, it gave him new life; the blood was pulsing hack into him, he could feel her hand in his. And for a moment thought he saw her right there beside him. "it is time to return." It was time, he thought; but realizing what was happening, the child's ferocity grew as he lunged toward the elder counterpart; who, even with his quick reflexes, was too slow in getting out of the way, and felt the cold metal make contact with his left side. But it was not enough to hinder him, not when he knew he was so close and knew that she would not let him fail. He commenced his running and knew now where to go, the tree; the tallest tree he had ever known.  
  
"You cannot leave is there is no place to go from." The child yelled, the sweet voice altering to some horrible deep growl; though when Legolas turned to look back he could still only see the small golden haired child that had brought him here in the first place. Had it not been for his regained hope, Legolas might had faltered as he realized that the ground beneath him was beginning to dissipate, but he could not worry; the only way to escape was above; the one quiet, steady star hanging above the tree he had climbed so long ago. Once he reached it he began to scramble up.  
  
"It's not so easy." He heard the child's voice again, from below him, chasing him up the tree was the small elfling fury radiating from his eyes; the anger emitted motivated Legolas to move faster. So close he thought, I will be there soon and I can see them all again. He could hear their voices, the closer he got to the top, the clearer they rung. He heard his father call out his name; they knew, they knew he was coming back. He had to get back, nothing the demon chasing him could do would keep him from getting to be with them again. Unconsciously he glanced down, and noticed as the world around him was crumbling into a void, the world was slipping away and only blackness remained, the darkness slowly crept closer to the tree, as the elfling crept closer to him. Just a few more branches, a few more feet and he would make it, he could feel a weight suddenly press upon his ankle, as he noticed the elfling had grabbed onto his ankle, trying to drag him down with him; he was not only destroying the world, but he would destroy them both as well.  
  
"We play." The child hissed, drawing out his knife once more, and firmly sheathing it into Legolas' calf, causing him to cry out, almost loosing his grip. But he held firm and with all his weight gave a great kick, a kick with enough force to knock the child from him, sending him tumbling down the branches until he was finally swallowed that was now pressing uncomfortably close to Legolas, who with his last bit of energy was pressing up once more, not willing to give up until all his hope was stripped away.  
  
***Okay, this is sort of short too, but I promise, the other one will be posted today as well. For some reason breaking this up into chunkier chapters seemed right, so it's what I am doing, but as I post I am in the process of finishing the last chapter!!! Hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy the last one as well!!*** 


	12. Escaping voids

*Disclaimed*  
  
He had reached the last branch, and now extended his hand to the one motionless star that held all the hopes for his return, but he noticed the distance between his hand and the star and his hand was becoming greater. He felt like he was falling, the star becoming further and further, when he looked down, he realized there was no ground beneath him, the tree he had stood on had fallen away. Was he now to fall for eternity? His breathing became labored again, as panic took him over; he was never to be able to get back, he failed. The adrenaline of the moment failed and his wounds began to pulsate will a dull pain, but it was nothing to the heaviness in his heart: he was eternally lost.  
  
***  
  
What had happened, she did not know; but they felt a rush of air escape the room like a vacuum, something had happened to Legolas. They all knew it, it felt so close, the expectance of life was on the verge and now it had escaped. From her place resting upon his chest, she was the first to notice the failing of his breath, the slowing of his heart: he was dying, as his soul escaped him, he died. Something happened, and now he was not to return. Confusion took her over, more than grief, this was not right, this was not supposed to happen, she knew it was not supposed to happen; she had seen far too much to doubt for a moment his return to them. What had happened? She looked to her father; her dark eye's wide, it reminded him of the look his wife had given him right as she knew her time had extinguished; an indefinable look.  
  
"What is it? What has happened? Why has he not risen yet, you told me he was coming back!" Thranduil cried out fearing the worse, for good reason, as the somber mood was contagious.  
  
Sildulin gave a soft cry, not from mourning, it sounded like a pray; a gentle plea for aide. Mithrandir watched with a bit of amazement, feeling though he had entered a realm beyond his powers, his wisdom; a place where few people were ever meant to tread, or ought to tread. The room elapsed into a realm of timelessness where the air was as tranquil as they were still; it was if time had taken a breath and was reluctant to exhale. Mithrandir wondered if the rest of Middle Earth felt the ripples of the moment in their own realm, how deep was it there.  
  
"Ada!" A voice cried, a familiar voice veiled with the hoarseness of lack of use. Thranduil sprung to life, going to his son's side, quick to help him in any way, now that he finally could. The other two remained quiet though, staring at each other, sharing some mutual respect and wonder, not sure what it was; the connection only to be broken when the others rushed into the room upon hearing the King's joyful exclamation.  
  
There was a buzz of excitement, words were discernable as everyone began to speak at once their sense of relief, and inquiries as to the young prince's well being. Legolas looked at them all with a weary expression of gratitude and joy; thankful for finally getting home again, but the events that had happened still weighed heavily and hung in his mind. Everything seemed quite surreal, the simpleness of these familiar, loved faces that were taken for granted for so long overwhelmed him a bit.  
  
"We are all glad you have awoken, and now that you have all seen him, I think we should give him some space as I care for his ailments." Elrond instructed, feeling guilty for forcing everyone to leave the room after they had awaited so long the return of their friend, but the healer in him had taken over as he observed Legolas' grogginess, as well as the blood springing from new wounds. The congregated group of youths reluctantly turned and left after wishing Legolas a final farewell, leaving Sildulin, Thranduil, Mithrandir and Elrond.  
  
"How do you feel?" Elrond asked, going to his bleeding calf to check on it.  
  
"I'm not sure." He replied honestly, flinching slightly as Elrond inspected the gash; his mind reeling as he attempted to figure out everything. There was a tree, that was the last thing he remembered, the tree and a bright star and there was a small elf, him, it was his self, that was right. And the knife, he began to remember the knife stabbing him, it had stabbed his leg as he climbed the tree and it was there, it was still there; it wasn't a dream, the realization dawned on him, it had to be real. His head ached as he thought about everything; it was so real but so distant and fuzzy. He took a breath, the last real thing was the celebration and now here he was lying in a bed; tired and hurt and thirsty and hungry.  
  
"Legolas?" he heard his father call him name with some concern, not quite sure how long his father had been trying to get his attention, he smiled apologetically, getting lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Lord Elrond asked you a question," he further elaborated. Legolas' face turned red as he looked at Lord Elrond's graciously smiling face, giving the recently awoken elfling on the bed.  
  
"It is alright, my friend. I just wanted to know how you received these wounds." Elrond explained patiently, allowing Legolas to take his time to shake off his grogginess, it was to be expected.  
  
"There was an elf and he had a knife and he stabbed me when I tried to get away, at least I think, it's what I saw but." he trailed off, not certain what he was trying to explain, or if they would even understand, and not in the mood to further elaborate; he first needed to come to grips with all that had occurred before he could explain it to others. Elrond had picked up on the essence behind the words and nodded, bandaging the leg after he had washed it.  
  
"You should heal fine. Is you shoulder alright, it was injured quite a bit ago, it seems to be completely healed, but you could best tell me if it still ails you." Legolas brushed Elrond's worries away assuring him it was fine, it in fact gave him no trouble, long before had forgotten it. It was time for him to go, Elrond decided, Legolas appeared to be fine physically; he gave him a squeeze of the shoulder and left to inform the others of their friend's state.  
  
"Are you sure your shoulder is fine, tell him if it is not, it is not time to hide anything." Thranduil implored, beginning to hover over his son protectively, afraid if he took away his eye from him that he would once again leave him.  
  
"Ada, it is fine. I promise." Then added with quiet sincerity, "All I wanted was to be back with all of you. I am sorry for behavior before, it was wrong of me, you only did it because you loved me." Everything became too much for Thranduil, the long hours of waiting beside his son, the fear of never having him wake and now the sudden relief opened a floodgate of locked up emotion; without worry to his appearance he openly cried in appreciation of his son's return.  
  
"We only wanted you back, do not worry about anything but getting better now." He held Legolas hand close to his face, glad to finally feel life once again flowing through it. Glancing up when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder, Gandalf standing behind him, Sildulin was behind him gazing out the window. And then he understood that there was something that he could not be a part of, there was something that Legolas experienced that only Sildulin could understand. He knew not how, nor thought he could ever would, but what his son needed was some understanding; though he regretted needing to leave, he knew it was the best thing to do. "You must be hungry, it has been sometime since you've had anything. I will go fetch something for you, but I will be back. Okay? We are glad to have you back my son. You gave us quite a scare." Legolas smiled, but his gaze had trailed off to Sildulin who still seemed enchanted by the scenery of outside. It was sometime till they spoke after the room had emptied.  
  
"It is a nice day, perhaps we can get you out to enjoy it. It would be good for you to be out for real fresh air." Sildulin began, feeling the impulse to finally break the ice. Legolas waited for her to come to him, she sat at the edge of the bed, filling a glass of water and bringing it to his lips for a drink. It was the sweetest water he had ever tasted.  
  
"I saw Nana," he said plainly, scooping out her response. Thought he would be surprised by her lack of shock but he was not, he knew that she would know. He looked into her eyes, and saw something in there, a new connection had sprung between them, they shared something without being together, they knew something know one else did.  
  
"When she died there was a bit of me that thought the world would end, I didn't know what life would mean without her, but that night, after everyone had gone to sleep I snuck outside. I crawled from my window, not too different from you. I didn't know where to go but I walked and in the small clearing in the forest, some wildflowers were scattered about and I sat. I don't know when, but I fell asleep there, and she visited me in a dream, I woke up and it was still night. When I looked up there was this star, right above me, and it glowed a bit brighter, and I was certain it was her, and since then, I guess I felt that she never really left." Sildulin finished, her eyes that had drifted back to a time long ago, looked to Legolas and smiled, "It is good to have you back."  
  
They never spoke of what had happened, but Legolas somehow felt better; it was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, whether they said what happened explicitly or not, he knew she understood and was there if he needed to talk. Though the time was trying and strange and left him feeling confused; he cherished the time he spent with his mother, a time he had never had before.  
  
***  
  
Legolas left the bed a few days latter, though his leg was still tender to walk on, he felt he had been lying around too long and needed to get out; surprisingly everyone agreed. He was sitting high up in a branch, taking some time; even though he loved being with everyone after so long being separated, he still needed time in solitude things slowly coming back to him that he had forgotten, some memories were frightened, others were comforting. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard leaves rustling beneath him, for a moment he froze, fearing what was lurking beneath him; he shook his head, paranoia getting the better of him. Whoever it truly was that he met in those woods was far away, if he existed at all anymore.  
  
"Mind some company my prince." He heard the playful voice of Tulcahrve shout from below him, not waiting for a response as he ascended the tree.  
  
"From you, not at all." Tulcahrve took a seat in the branch above, sprawled out on his stomach gazing down.  
  
"You know Las, you needn't put on such a show. If you didn't want such a fuss on you conception day." Legolas gave a weak smile, still not as upbeat as he was before everything had happened; Tulcah paid no attention though, neither drawing attention to the fact in a negative or positive way. That was something Legolas enjoyed someone who acted relatively normal; he had always known his friend to be the most honest, genuine people he knew, with little regard to proper decorum.  
  
"I thought I had mentioned it once or twice." Legolas replied lightly.  
  
"Once or twice with your family is like never mentioning it at all. You are the baby of the family, the last one to pass the milestone of one thousand years; did you imagine they wouldn't fuss? No matter now though, all is forgiven on my part." Legolas lifted his brow, staring skeptically at his friend, but again it felt good to have that reassurance. No one else paid attention to his apologies, saying there was nothing to be sorry for, but he knew there was, at least now he could say he was forgiven, whether Tulcah said it in seriousness or jest mattered little to him, the words were enough.  
  
"That is gracious of you my friend." Tulcah swung effortlessly down to the branch below easing himself so he was sitting beside Legolas, staring out. "I thought I was going to die, for a second I really thought it was the end."  
  
Tulcah turned to him, his face intrigued by the comment, but he felt wrong about hearing this, he did not want to invade some place of Legolas. "Hey Las, you don't need to say anything if you don't want, I didn't come here to get something out of you, just to keep you company. I can go get Sil if you want." Legolas laughed at his friend's ramblings of consideration. Though he liked to share with Sil and the ease of it was comforting to him, something told him that Tulcah would be a willing ear to hear a part of the story he had hidden. No one else had been bold enough to ask how he had escaped and he had, till now, been reluctant to share; not for the fear of a bad memory; but the closeness of the wonderful image that it held in his mind.  
  
"No Tulcah, consider this an act of retribution for my behavior before." Tulcah laughed at Legolas' light banter, Legolas proceeded seeing his friend ease. "When I reached the top, I thought I had made it, but suddenly everything fell away." Tulcah nodded though already he followed very little of the story, appreciating the fact that Legolas trusted him enough to even share such tales. "That's when I thought I would never make it out and I would just keep falling deeper and deeper, I feared that would be what my life was. But as I was just starting to completely give up hope, a small little bird came and flew next to me and I knew that she would help me. So I took hold of one of her little feet and she lifted me through the void and up to where the gate to home was. I was sad to see her go." Legolas took a breath, considering what he was about to say to his friend, would Tulcah think he was crazy, did he already. He stole a quick peek at the others face and saw no sign of disbelief, or judgment; strangely enough it was that of understanding. "I didn't think I would see her again, but my mother came back when I most needed her. I can never tell her how deeply she sits in my heart."  
  
The two remained quiet until finally, another voice drew their attention breaking the moment. "We're all about to go for a picnic near the water. All we need is you two, and let me tell you, it took me forever to finally find you." Kaimelar yelled from a little bit away from the truck of the tree they were perched in. Legolas grinned at Tulcah, who seemed to be taking his time to get into motion.  
  
"By the way, it is something I have been meaning to ask you. How do you always know when to find me, even when Sil and Kai who have scouted for me all their life, cannot?" Now it was Tulcah's turn to smile at the other, mischief playing in his eyes.  
  
"Cause you and I, are the same people of a different bloodline, my friend. Except I don't fall into deep slumbers for long periods of time, that's more of a you thing." Tulcah replied as the two of them descended to the ground, joining Kai as they walked off to gather with the others.  
  
***  
Verya and Thranduil had broken from the group after the mean commenced, the younger ones running about playing some type of game; Arwen squealed as her brother's seemed intent upon throwing her in the river. Lord Elrond who was in the process of trying to save his daughter had in fact been deposited in the water; and after the initial scare of their father being angry, the twins continued with their actions as the great elf lord laughed. Sildulin sat laughing beside her brother, whose leg hindered his ability to participate but who also seemed to enjoy the spectacle.  
  
"It is good to see them all smiling again." Verya commented.  
  
"I hope those smiles remain. It seems tragedy too often strikes this household, I wonder what action I might have taken to deserve such a curse." Thranduil murmured quietly; though he was joyous of his son's return, some remnant of grief hung with him, some blackness still clung to his heart.  
  
"All you can do is live in the now, tomorrow it could all be gone." Verya answered softly. Thranduil thought that a fitting sentiment for a soldier, one whose life always seemed precariously balanced on a fence; never knowing when he might not come home.  
  
"Something has changed though, do you not feel it? I witnessed it and I am afraid that I may loose a child yet. I could not bear that." This time it was not Verya who supplied the comforting words but the old light voice of the ageless wizard.  
  
"Listen to Verya, he speaks wise words. Nothing is written in stone, nothing can be worried for that has not occurred. Just enjoy each moment you are given and you won't regret what happens." Gandalf said. The words made sense enough to him, and Thranduil played of an agreement, but something still lingered in his mind that flashed towards oncoming danger; his eyes drifted towards his two sitting children, taking in all the sights around them, and relished it all.  
  
***Okay, it's the end. Sad times, I really enjoyed writing it and reading all reviews. I should have something new coming out soon, but I am going to take a quick break so I don't drown in homework. But I hope the ending was satisfactory, not to abrupt or corny or just no satisfying enough. But thanks for reading it and the support!!! And hopefully I'll be back to post something fun and new within the next week!*** 


End file.
